Strawberry Rhubarb, or Anything But Appple Pie
by Mr. Phich
Summary: Winchesters aren't meant for "Apple Pie" lives. Potters, well, they're even worse than Winchesters on that front. Add an Angel into the mix, and you're going to get anything but Apple Pie. But they were all right with that.Dean/Sam/Cas/Harry. Pie Verse.
1. Dark Chocolate and Raspberry

Strawberry Rhubarb, or "Anything but Apple" Pie

_Summary: Winchesters aren't meant for "Apple Pie" lives. Potters, well, they're even worse than Winchesters on that front. Add an Angel into the mix, and you know you're going to get anything but Apple Pie. But they were all right with that. Mpreg. Eventual Dean/Harry/Sam/Castiel._

_Alternate Summary: Despite all the weird things he's seen, Dean never thought a man could get pregnant. So when he runs into an old flame with twin boys, it doesn't even cross his mind that they might be his. Well, not at first at least._

Author Commentary and Notes: For my regular readers, don't kill me. This story grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let go. However, I promise I'llbe getting back to my other stories soon. For more information, see my profile. Generally, this story is mostly written. It will update every Saturday/Sunday unless I can't for some reason.

Warnings: Mpreg. Foursome. Wincest. Pie. Slash. Disability/Medical Jargon. The disorder mentioned is **_made up_**. As in not real. It will be explained further in later chapters. Sorry for the confusion! (Not Dean, Sam, Harry or Cas).

**Chapter One: Dark chocolate and raspberry filling, with bittersweet chocolate glaze.**

It wasn't anything special in particular. Well it was, but that came later. In the moment, it was really like any other hook up in Dean's long life of hook up's. It happened that this hook up was with a guy, but that wasn't unheard of. It was just that there weren't as many guys as gals who could turn Dean's head. It took something special.

And by god, did Harry have something special.

He spotted Harry leaning casually against the bar, sipping on an amber drink, eyes hooded as he gazed around the bar and a half smile tugging on his lips. It wasn't the eyes that did it for Dean, though it was what 'did it' for many. And sure, they were nice. Very nice indeed, a deep emerald green that captivated and entranced. Steady, calm. But Dean had green eyes, and his mom had green eyes when she was alive. So they were nice, but they weren't what did it for Dean.

It wasn't his warmly tanned skin with definite olive undertones and a healthy sun kissed look. It wasn't the pink lips, wet from whisky. It wasn't the lithe muscles, or the black shirt that clung to the man's shoulders. These were nice, too. And they were definitely attractive, no doubt about that. And yeah, they were all part of the reason Dean ended up sleeping with Harry, but they weren't what 'did it'.

No. It was the glasses.

Yeah, the glasses. Now usually, Dean didn't go for the 'geeky' type. It just wasn't him. He liked a hard guy, with a smirk and lots of power. And later, he would find out that Harry had those things. A smirk that made him weak at his knees, and power that could bring and angel to their's. But Dean didn't know that when he picked up Harry in that dusty bar inAustin,Texas. It was the rectangular, black glasses that softened Harry's face, but also framed it. They made Dean want to take them off and see what was hiding behind the glass.

So Harry wasn't exactly his type, but when had that ever stopped Dean from having what he wanted?

As Dean Winchester strode across the bar, he didn't know that this one moment, and the moments to follow, would change his destiny, his brother's destiny, the destiny of one angel up in heaven and the destiny of the entire world. All he knew, is that he wanted, and he would receive.

**(pie*)**

Harry caught the man's sideways glances before he worked up the courage to make his way over. He trailed his gaze down the trim body. The guy was tall, taller than Harry by a good five inches, and well built – thick in the shoulders and trim around the waist. His hair was short, and a light brown, and his eyes a warm green, tinged darker in the evening light of the bar. He wore a leather jacket which flattered his shape and showed off a Zeppelin tee and an unusual amulet which let off a strange but not altogether unpleasant aura. His lips, pouty and thick were twitched into a cocky smirk. Even his stride was arrogant. Usually, Harry didn't go for the arrogant guys who thought they could get him in bed with a single smile or wink.

But this guy – he was different. Harry didn't know why, but he was. It was strange, but he made Harry feel…safe for the first time in a long time. Harry smiled at him as he came to a stop in front of him, and waited for the corny pick up line.

And yep, "If I followed you home, would you keep me?" The man smiled enticingly.

"Depends," Harry responded teasingly, "What's your name?"

"It depends on my name?" The man asked, quirking an eyebrow, "Have to admit, I've never had _that _response before."

"What can I say," Harry grinned, shrugging his shoulders, "I'm just special that way."

"I'm Dean. Do I get your name in return?"

"Dean," Harry rolled the name off his tongue and took pleasure in watching the man squirm, "Hmm…Dean. I've always liked that name. I sp'ose I can give you mine. I'm Harlan. But generally, I go by Harry."

"Mhm, I like hairy guys," Dean responded, a teasing glimmer in his eyes.

Harry laughed, "Can't promise anything on that front, luv."

"So…I'm just passin' through, my place is just a motel…"

"I've got an apartment a couple blocks over. Not big, but big enough for a bed," Harry lifted one shoulder in question and Dean nodded in response.

"Let's just walk."

They walked mostly in silence, occasionally playfully teasing the other. Neither asked for more information from the other, though Harry did ask as they approached and apartment complex,

"You're clean, right?"

"Clean as a whistle. You?"

"Yep," Harry responded. As soon as they made it inside Harry's front door, Dean was on him, kissing him and licking and nipping his way down Harry's neck. Harry moaned in response and kissed back.

Huskily he half requested, half ordered, "Bedroom."

"Mmm…" Dean mumbled in response, pulling at the edges of Harry's tee. Harry pushed at Dean's jacket and pushed frantically up against Dean, feeling his own need pulse beside Dean's.

He tugged his lover down the hall and into his bedroom, door closing with a resounding thud.

In the morning, Dean was gone. There wasn't a note with a number on it, or a note at all. There was no sign of the man at all. Harry sighed, and rolled over, ignoring the throbbing ache in his lower back and bum. He should've known. Dean was the type. The type Harry tried so hard to avoid. Harry wasn't a one night kinda guy. He never had been. He didn't know what compelled him to break that rule with Dean last night. He had broken all of his rules with Dean. But Dean obviously hadn't felt the same connection.

He should have known better, Harry thought to himself, trying to ignore the tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. He just should have known better.

It was two months before Harry realized the significance of that night, of Dean, and the impact both would have on the rest of his life. It wasn't until he cradled his sons in his arms on October, 31st, 2006, that he forgave Dean for what the man had done to him. He forgave Dean for breaking his heart. On the other hand, even though he knew Dean had no way of knowing that Harry could get pregnant, and it was really Harry's fault for not insisting on a condom and forgetting a contraceptive spell, it would be a very, very long time before Harry forgave Dean for leaving Harry a single parent.

It would a be a long time before Harry forgave Dean for leaving Felix and Isaac, who was diagnosed with Yves Broghe Syndrome ( or _YBS_) upon birth, fatherless.

And yeah, it wasn't Dean's fault that Harry was alone with his two baby boys, one who was very sick. It wasn't his fault.

Harry knew that.

It didn't make it any easier to forgive him.

***dark chocolate swirled with tart raspberries for something all together bittersweet, dark and magical.**


	2. Blackberry Jam

Strawberry Rhubarb, or "Anything but Apple" Pie

_Summary: Winchesters aren't meant for "Apple Pie" lives. Potters, well, they're even worse than Winchesters on that front. Add an Angel into the mix, and you know you're going to get anything but Apple Pie. But they were all right with that. Mpreg. Eventual Dean/Harry/Sam/Castiel._

_Alternate Summary: Despite all the weird things he's seen, Dean never thought a man could get pregnant. So when he runs into an old flame with twin boys, it doesn't even cross his mind that they might be his. Well, not at first at least._

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural. No infringement is intended.

Chapter Two: Blackberry Jam filling with cinnamon and nutmeg spiced crust, topped with nuts.

"Harry!" The voice was oddly familiar, Harry thought as he turned from his shopping cart towards the voice. In that moment, he realized why. It was Dean.

"D-Dean," Harry stuttered softly, "Hi." Dean looked good. He was still fit and trim, though older than Harry remembered, especially around the eyes. Still, his face was familiar. Harry saw it everyday when he spoke to his sons.

"Harry," Dean grinned, "It's great to see you!"

"Um, yeah. Great to see you too," Harry mumbled in response.

"Uh – How have you been?"

"Good. And – and you?"

"I've been…" Dean hesitated for a moment, and then admitted, "I've been better."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Harry said truthfully. Dean offered a tight grin and nod in return.

"Would you like together? I'm in town with my brother for a week or two…we could go get a drink or something." _Or something_, Harry thought, knowing what Dean had in mind. And yes, the sex had been good. Really good. But…but he couldn't. He really couldn't.

"I'm…I'm sorry Dean. I don't think that's such a good idea."

Dean's handsome face scrunched in a confused frown, "What?"

"Look, Dean…I had a great time last time we saw each other…but, I just don't think a…repeat performance is such a good idea."

"Why not?" Dean asked softly, showing more emotion than Harry remembered the man holding. In a minute, it was gone, and he smirked teasingly, "I'll make it worth your while."

"I know you would. But Dean…I have a family now. I have responsibilities. And that night…it's not my style to do that."

"Oh. Uh, you're um, married?"

"No. No…I don't have a significant other, but I have two young children. If… if I date, I do it with other…similarly minded adults. And Dean, you just don't seem the settling type."

"I – …" Dean looked hurt for a moment, but the look passed quickly. "I understand. I'd still like to catch up while I'm in town."

Harry couldn't help it. He snorted.

Dean looked slightly affronted.

"I'm sorry Dean. It's just…we never really knew each other did we? Catching up implies that we once knew anything about each other."

Dean laughed, and nodded.

"But, that sounds nice, Dean. I'd like to get to know you. How 'bout…hmm, what are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Um, nothing really. We don't really celebrate Thanksgiving."

"Well, my plans sort of fell apart last minute, so I've got a giant turkey in the fridge and all the makings for Thanksgiving dinner, but no one to eat it all. Why don't you and your brother come over tomorrow around four. It may be a bit odd to do Thanksgiving with essential strangers, but it's better than nothing, huh?"

"Sammy, my brother, would like that, I think. It sounds good. Four you said? We'll be there."

They shook hands and said goodbye, promising to see each other the next day. As soon as Dean was out of sight, Harry dropped his head down onto the shopping cart and groaned. What the hell was he thinking?

(pie*)

"We're going to Thanksgiving dinner," Dean announced as he walked into the motel, dumping the overly large bags of rock salt he had gone out to get on the table.

"We are?" Sam asked with a lifted eyebrow, not daring to get his hopes up yet. They had _never _had a Thanksgiving in Sam's memory. Well, unless you counted sliced turkey and cold pumpkin pie in the back of the Impala. Which Sam didn't. At all.

"Yep. Ran into an old friend at the store…so we're having Thanksgiving with him and his kids."

"Kids?" Sam asked tentatively.

Dean laughed, "Dude, you really are scared of kids, aren't you?"

"Not scared!" Sam protested loudly, "Just…don't know what to do with them, that's all."

Dean laughed again.

(pie*)

Harry should have expected it, just from the way Dean had been acting yesterday, but he didn't. So he was flustered, covered in flour and wearing that awful apron Luna had given him when he flung the door open at three.

And there, on his doorstep, was Dean, as always looking flawless, and apparently, his brother. Dean's brother was tall. Really tall. He was also gorgeous. He had flawless skin, gentle, caring eyes and a sense of stability, patience and maturity about him. He was everything Dean was not, but at the same time he could tell they were brothers. It was in the nose, and the hair line, and in the look in their eyes. And their auras, of course, but Harry tried not to rely on that to judge people. It was more fun to do it the other way.

"Uh…are we early?"

"I, uh, thought you were coming at four."

"Oh," Dean frowned, "I could have sworn you said three. Sorry about that."

Harry sighed softly, but stepped out of the doorway, gesturing that they should come in.

"Thanks Harry. This is my brother, Sam. Sam, this is Harry."

"Pleasure to meet you," Sam sad quietly, reaching out a hand. Harry grinned and shook hands with the guy. It was ironic that Dean's (the father of Harry's children's) brother was much more Harry's type than Dean himself.

"And you. You can hang in the kitchen with me while I finish dinner…not much else to do, unless you want to find the American Football game on the telly. The boys are still down for a nap, since I figured they'd be up late tonight, but they should be up soon."

"Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Sam asked, as Dean excused himself to catch the rest of the game.

"You know what, that would be great. How are you with a whisk?"

Sam hadn't laughed so much in a long, long time. Harry was witty, sarcastic and intelligent. He made sly jokes that took a minute to make their way into Sam's head and had a soft, compelling voice. The lilt of his accent was heavy, but in a way that suggested it had once been much heavier.

Sam could see why Dean liked Harry so much. It kind of sucked that Dean had met him first, because by brother rules that meant Sam couldn't really lay a claim. And Harry was exactly and absurdly his type. He was more Sam's type than Jess had been, and that was seriously saying something.

He liked everything about Harry, from his sparkling green eyes, to the lacy pink apron he was wearing, and somehow managing to pull off.

Harry made him smile. And Sam hadn't smiled in a long time.

Harry was a little nervous about having the boys around Dean. Understandably so, Harry thought. After all, it wasn't every day that kids got to meet their father. Not that they would know, or Dean would know. Nobody would know but Harry. And that was alright with him, it was the way he wanted it. Dean didn't have any claim on his boys, as far as Harry was concerned.

And, Merlin, he knew that was selfish and wrong. Dean did deserve to know he had children. But what was he supposed to say. "I'm some weird freak – I have all the guy parts and all the girl parts" and then what would he say. He should have made Dean use a condom all those years ago. It wasn't Dean's responsibility because Dean didn't know he could get Harry pregnant. Why would he know? He wouldn't. It was Harry's damn responsibility, and he should say something.

Dean had a right to know.

Sam was an amazing reprieve from Harry's swirling thoughts. The tall, handsome man was also a good listener, well educated, naturally intelligent and kind. He wasn't as witty as Harry tended to prefer them, but damn did he make up for it with those kind, gentle eyes. He was a gentle giant, and Harry desperately wished he could ask the guy out.

Oh well. As Harry slipped an apple pie into the oven, he heard two pairs of footsteps on the stairs. He smiled and stepped into the hallway, Sam following him curiously. Isaac and Felix were standing together at the top of the stairs, Isaac slightly behind Felix as was their way. Both were tiredly rubbing their eyes under their little boy glasses and yawning. Felix clutched a worn, blue and green quilt Molly had made for him when he was just a baby, while Isaac held his stuffed deer, Pronsie, tight to his chest.

"Hey kiddos. Have a good nap?" Harry asked, taking the steps up and gently lifting his boys, one in each arm, with well practiced ease. They were both very small for their age (four). Getting enough food in them was a daily struggle. Isaac especially had trouble keeping weight on, so much so, that when he was two, his Healer had prescribed a gtube, which allowed Harry to pump food directly into his little boy's belly. Even now, Harry could feel the slightest bump under his hand as he hefted Isaac a little higher on his hip.

He hated the reminder that his boy was sick.

"Boys, this is Sam."

"Hi Sam," Felix said with a sleepy smile, and Isaac waved. Dean slipped in behind Sam from the living room.

"And this is Dean."

Felix repeated his greeting, while Isaac offered a shy smile.

"Felix is the talkative one," Harry introduced, "Isaac's the shy one. Also, if you have trouble telling them apart, almost every one does, Felix's glasses are blue and Isaac's are green. And they won't switch on you. They have different prescriptions. Felix also has a chipped tooth."

"Nice to meet you boys," Dean grinned, "I spotted some awesome cars in there. Can I convince one of you to play with them with me?"

Harry's heart burst. He…he hadn't known Dean would be so good with kids. He hadn't. And he hadn't expected that wistful look in Dean's eyes, or the softness around his mouth. By Merlin, he hadn't expected Dean to be a good father.

"Can I, Mumma?" Felix asked, squirming down.

"Sure, bubba," Harry said, setting him down. Felix ran over to Dean and tugged on his hand, but both Dean and Sam were staring at Harry.

"Mumma?" Dean finally asked. Harry blushed lightly.

"It's cause we gots…"

"Shh, Felix. You know you're not supposed to talk about that, bub."

"Oh. Right. Sorry, Mumma."

"It's a long story for another night," Harry said to the older pair of brothers. Sam and Dean exchanged looks, but nodded congenially.

"Leave your fuffa on the stairs and you can go play."

Felix set his blanket on the stairs and pulled Dean into the middle room.

"He's a bit of a natural with kids," Sam said as Harry carried Isaac into the kitchen and settled him on his lap so he could finish the salad, "Well maybe natural's the wrong word. Dean practically raised me. But he's really good with kids. I've always been jealous of him, there."

"You're not good with kids?" Harry asked in surprised amusement.

"Not really," Sam mumbled, "Never know what to do."

Harry couldn't help it. He laughed. "They're not mysteries, Sam. They're just kids."

Sam blushed and shrugged.

"Dean doesn't seem the type," Harry said abruptly, "I mean…"

"The father type?" Sam asked. "I know. But he is. I mean, like I said, he basically raised me. My Dad was, uh, pretty absent when we were growing up. Dean shouldered a lot of the responsibility, specially with me. Dean doesn't talk about it much, but I know he wishes he was a father."

"Why isn't he? I mean, why didn't he settle down and have kids?" Harry asked, heart breaking, as he shifted Isaac in his lap. Isaac whined a little and snuggled into his arm. His boys could have had a _Daddy. _Fuck. What had he done?

Then Harry smacked himself internally. What was he have supposed to have done? Told Dean months before he himself knew that he was pregnant? The only thing he could have done was warn Dean that there was a possibility Harry could get pregnant, and how exactly did a guy go about doing that?

No, there was nothing he could have done. Still, Harry felt the twinge of regret. Over the last four years, his boys had frequently asked about their Daddy, especially once they understood that Harry really was their mother, that wasn't just what they called him.

And here Harry had been, raising two boys all alone, one of them with a serious, chronic illness ('course, it wasn't one he would easily be able to explain for Dean, but…) when he could have had help. Support. He hadn't needed to be alone.

"The way we live…well it doesn't exactly lend itself to settling down."

"The way you live?"

"We travel a lot. Rarely stay in one place more than a week."

"Oh."

Harry felt sad for the rest of the evening, even though it was a nice evening. A really, really nice evening. They laughed and joked over turkey. Dean moaned and groaned his way through Harry's pie, which made Harry blush and heat with pleasure and arousal. And then later, as Sam and Harry slipped dishes into the dishwasher quietly, Harry could see his boys asleep on Dean's chest on the living room couch. Dean was also fast asleep, one arm around each boy, and snoring gently.

With a start, Harry realized he wanted this. He wanted Sam teasing him gently as they cleaned and Dean asleep on his couch, with a boy in each arm. And that scared him, it really did.

*nutmeg and cinnamon, so warm and friendly and just a little bit spicy, and the blackberry and nuts, daringly sweet and topped with the harshest bits of life.


	3. Strawberry and Real Cream

Strawberry Rhubarb, or "Anything but Apple" Pie

_Summary: Winchesters aren't meant for "Apple Pie" lives. Potters, well, they're even worse than Winchesters on that front. Add an Angel into the mix, and you know you're going to get anything but Apple Pie. But they were all right with that. Mpreg. Eventual Dean/Harry/Sam/Castiel._

_Alternate Summary: Despite all the weird things he's seen, Dean never thought a man could get pregnant. So when he runs into an old flame with twin boys, it doesn't even cross his mind that they might be his. Well, not at first at least._

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural. No infringement is intended.

AN: I am incredibly flattered by the attention (reviews, faves and alerts) this story has recieved. In honor of the end of 'helliatus' (anyone else as excited as I am for tonight's Supernatural?) here is my incredibly long chapter. **Please Review.**

Warnings: Mpreg. Foursome. Pie. Slash. Disability/Medical Jargon. (Not Dean, Sam, Harry or Cas). _Yves Broghe is a made up disease. You won't find it if you look it up._

Chapter Three: Strawberry and real cream filling, covered with white chocolate and toasted pecan bits. Serve chilled.

Dean and Sam ended up spending the night, much to Dean's delight. Even though he didn't get to spend the night in Harry's bed, there was something about being in Harry's house that made him feel delightfully warm inside. Not that Dean would ever, ever say that aloud.

He liked Harry, possibly more than he remembered liking him. Actually, forget the _possibility_ – Dean was fast on his way to falling head over heels for Harry. And it wasn't just Harry. If it was just Harry – well that would be one thing, and yeah, it always scared Dean to fall for somebody, like _really _fall.

But, he wasn't just falling for Harry.

He was falling for that whole, damned Thanksgiving night. The boys, the house, the dinner, the company, the _pie_. All of it. He wanted it all. He fucking wanted that apple pie night he had last night. And by…well, not God, cause he knew, better than anyone that God wasn't in the house…but by anything holy left in heaven he wanted it to last. He wanted to stay.

And, fuck, that scared him.

He didn't know how to do this crap. He'd screw it all to hell. He knew he would.

So he couldn't stay. Even though Dean was raring and ready to try, he couldn't stay. This couldn't last. Harry had made it perfectly clear that he was not looking for a relationship with him. Dean couldn't exactly blame Harry either. He had taken off without so much as a goodbye that night, four years ago, and Harry deserved better than that. Dean would only hurt Harry again.

A year ago, Dean would have been the first to admit that he sucked at the 'apple pie' life style. But a year without the apocalypse, of just being a normal hunter, out on the road, tracking the bad guys…it had changed all that. Yeah, Dean still wanted to be a hunter…well, it wasn't so much that he wanted to hunt, but he wanted, needed to be with Sam. It was just ingrained in him. He didn't really function without Sam, so, as long as Sam was hunting, Dean would be hunting.

But Dean craved a little slice of the apple pie, now. He wanted…not normal, but he wanted a steady partner, and kids (preferably more than 2.3), and maybe even a damned dog. He wanted more Thanksgivings, and he wanted Christmas mornings and fireworks on July 4th. He wanted to drive kids to school (but not in a minivan) and wake up with the same face beside him everyday.

And now, all of a sudden, without any warning, he wanted that with Harry.

He should have just stayed in Hell. At least things were simple there.

(pie*)

Harry was going to tell him. He didn't quite know when he decided that, but he had. He couldn't not, after the night they had last night, not after seeing the way Dean was with the boys, not after seeing the wistfulness in Dean's eyes while gazing at his boys.

Harry climbed out bed. Usually on his days off, he just lazed around the house in his pj's…but not today. He dressed in a pair of jeans and his latest Weasley jumper. Slipping his feet into a pair of slippers, Harry quietly padded his way down the hall, mindful of his sleeping guests.

Harry woke Isaac up first, unhooking him from his pump feed (whereby a mechanical pump pushed food through a tube, into his son's belly via the gtube button), slipped him out his nighttime diaper and helped him dress in a pair of overalls and a tee.

"Sleep good, luvy?" Harry asked as he brushed Isaac's messy brown hair. Isaac blinked up at him with warm green eyes which were more Dean than Harry. Harry gently slipped Isaac's glasses onto his face.

"Yes Mumma," Isaac answered quietly, cuddling Pronsie to his chest with a tired yawn.

"How's your tummy this morning?"

"Good," Isaac yawned. Harry smiled in relief. The pump feeds had been making Isaac's stomach hurt recently, so Harry had tried a slower paced pump last night. Luckily, the pump had finished by the time he usually woke his boys for pre-school (now) and the boy's stomach wasn't hurting.

"That's my boy. Why don't you go potty, while I wake up Felix, hmm?" Harry suggested, gently pushing Isaac into the hall. Isaac nodded and smiled. Harry turned to his second son, who's head was still half buried under his Pixar Cars blankets.

"Bubba, time to wake up," Harry cajoled softly, pulling back the blankets and smoothing Felix's hair. Felix yawned and sat up.

"Do I gets to play with Deany and Sammy again?"

"I bet you can convince them," Harry answered with a smile. Felix grinned in response and squirmed out his bed.

"I wants to wear what Isie's wearing," Felix proclaimed, as he did every morning. Harry laughed and pulled out another set of overalls and a blue t-shirt.

"Can we go to the park today, Mumma?" Felix asked while Harry took off his diaper and slipped him into a pair of pull ups. Felix got too distracted by life to be completely without accidents, even at age four. It could have been annoying, or even worrisome, Harry supposed, but Felix's bubbling enthusiasm that led him to be so distracted was damned cute and joyful, that Harry couldn't really feel annoyed by the fact that his four year old wasn't totally toilet trained.

A lot of it probably had to do with how Harry was raised, too. But Harry didn't think about that. He didn't think about the reaction when he had an accident when he was four. He just didn't.

"Sure we can, bubba. Go use the potty and brush your teeth, and come on downstairs for breakfast. Bring your brother."

"Okay Mumma!" And with that, Felix skipped out of the room cheerfully. Harry shook his head affectionately and headed downstairs. Two sets of frozen waffles in the toaster oven later, Harry settled himself down at the kitchen table, steaming cup of tea in one hand and the paper in the other hand. He had to admit, he still got a thrill at reading a paper and not seeing _one _mention of his name.

The morning was absurdly pleasant, and all together normal. For a while, Harry even forgot that Sam and Dean Winchester were asleep in his guest room and he was later going to tell Dean that he was the father of Harry's children. For a while.

His stomach dropped unpleasantly as he heard two pairs of footsteps on his stairs. He had been building with legos with the boys when he heard them. He sighed. He didn't know how he was going to do this. He just didn't.

"G'mornin," Dean called from the bottom of the steps, a wide grin on his face.

"Dean!" Felix cried, a bright, sunshiney smile dimpling his cheeks. Dean easily caught the enthusiastic boy and spun him around, laughing. Felix clutched at Dean, flushed with pleasure and glee. Dean settled Felix on his hip and beckoned to Isaac with his other hand. Isaac, Harry's shy, reserved Isaac, ran over and allowed to Dean to lift him too.

Harry's heart broke with regret, guilt and pure unbridled joy and hope, at the scene, and he couldn't help it. He started to cry. Soft, silent tears poured unchecked down his cheeks.

"Harry? What's the matter?" Sam asked softly, stepping into the room and closer to Harry, one large hand half reaching out to offer some sort of comfort.

Harry managed (barely) to choke out, "Nothing, please excuse me," before he fled the scene, hurrying up to his room. Once enclosed inside, he slid down against the wall and buried his face in his hands.

(pie*)

Sammy and Dean stared after Harry as he ran out of the room.

"Dean, why's Mumma crying?"

"I don't know Felix. Let's go check on him, lil dude." Felix nodded seriously, not even Dean's nickname for him bringing a smiled. Isaac too, was quiet, his eyes wide and serious.

"I want Mumma," Isaac whispered. Sam tentatively reached out and took Isaac from Dean's arm, settling the little boy against his own body. The boys clung to them as Sam and Dean climbed the stairs.

Sam knocked on the door. A long moment passed before Harry opened the door. Isaac and Felix launched themselves at their 'mumma'. Harry easily caught them and settled them on his hips.

He stared at Dean. Dean stared back, mouth half open to ask what was wrong, but he didn't seem to be able to voice his question. Finally, Harry turned his gaze to Sam and then down to the boys.

"Boys, would you go play with Sammy for a bit. I need to have a grown up talk with Dean.

Dean glanced at Harry in surprise, "You need to talk to me?"

"Yeah…about the night we met."

Dean swallowed tightly and asked, "Is something the matter? Are…are you sick, or something?"

"No! No I'm not sick…I just, it's um, kind of private…" Harry trailed off, glancing over at Sam.

"Oh. _Oh. _Uh, c'mon boys, let's give your Mom and Dean some privacy. Why don't we go play with your legos." Harry set the boys down with a kiss to each messy brunette head. Sam led them downstairs, their tiny hands clasped in his large ones.

"He's, um, he's pretty good with them, huh?" Harry murmured awkwardly.

"Specially for being afraid of kids," Dean added with a sly, albeit, strained smile. Harry grinned tightly in return.

"Let's, uh, go sit in my study to talk." Harry led Dean down the hall and into his study, a warm, cozy room with a large desk, several full bookshelves and two comfortable armchairs. They both settled into the armchairs which were reminiscent of the ones Professor Dumbledore conjured.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Harry fidgeted nervously before answering.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?"

Dena laughed, "Harry, I hunt the supernatural as a living!" Dean was relieved. Harry knew about the supernatural! Maybe they could actually be toge…

But Harry had turned completely white.

"Y-you're a hunter?" Harry dropped his dark head into his hands and swore viciously under his breath.

"Harry – what's the matter?"

"You and Sam are hunters."

"Yeah…so?"

Harry paused, licking his lips. Carefully, Harry met Dean's eyes and made his confession.

"I'm a born wizard."

(pie*)

Dean froze, hand automatically reaching for his gun before remembering that he had left it in the car to keep the boys from getting at it.

He jumped to his feet.

"Fuck. You, you demon dealing dick!"

"No, no listen Dean. I didn't deal with demons. I swear. I'm a _born _wizard. I…my power is natural. I was born with it."

Dean's face twisted in anger.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying," Harry whispered, eyes downcast, "I was born with magic. Just…just as my boys were."

Dean's anger came to a screeching halt. Felix and Isaac jumped into his mind. Young, happy, carefree. They…they were wizards. Dean scrounged his memory for any mention of born wizards.

Now that he thought about, maybe he had heard something about them before. Yeah, he remembered now. Bobby had told him about them when he was in his teens, but said they were pretty rare in the states, so Dean didn't really need to worry too much about them. What else had he said?

They weren't evil sons of bitches necessarily. That's right.

Still…they weren't exactly human, either, were they? No maybe they were.

So, could he trust Harry? He wanted Harry so fuckin' bad. And if he wanted this – Harry and the boys and fucking suburbs – he was going to have to swallow his distrust and suck it up.

And fuck it all that scared him. Dean did not trust easy.

Several long, tense minutes passed as Dean battled with himself.

"Why…why are you telling me this?" Dean finally asked, determined not to make the same mistakes he had with Lisa and Ben. He wasn't goin' to jump to conclusions and shoot first, ask questions later.

Well, he was going to _try _anyway.

Harry's shoulders relaxed minutely and in turn, Dean felt himself relaxing.

"I don't know how much you know about born wizards, but…well, there's a third gender."

"The fuck?" Dean blurted out.

Harry grinned. "Yep. That was about my reaction when I found out. Anyway, they're called Androgyn. They appear completely male on the outside, but have wombs and are capable of breastfeeding."

"Fuck. Okay…" Dean said leadingly, trying to figure out where the hell this was going, 'cause it couldn't possibly be going where he thought it was going. It just couldn't.

Dean watched Harry's adam's apple bob nervously.

"I'm an Androgyn."

And shit.

Dean's heart stopped for a moment at the implications of that. Could Felix and Isaac be…no, he wouldn't get his hopes up. He just couldn't.

"All those years ago… I should have made you use a condom. I should have remembered a contraceptive spell…"

"Felix and Isaac?"

"They're yours."

Dean's world spun on it's axis. He had kid_s_. As in plural. Two delightful little boys. Two boys he was already starting to love. They were _his_. He was a _Dad. _

"Do they know?" Dean heard himself asking.

"No," Harry answered softly. "You think they could keep it a secret if they did? No, they don't know. And I'm not going to tell them. Not until we figure out how to deal with this…how much you want to be a part of their lives…how much you want to be a part of my life…" The last was whispered so quietly Dean almost didn't hear it.

"I thought…I thought you didn't want me in your life."

"I don't. I didn't. I don't _know_, Dean. I don't really know anything about what kind of man you are. The only reason I'm telling you all this is because it's obvious that you will be a good father someday and it's equally obvious my boys adore you.

"So…I don't know what _I _want from you. But the boys…I'd like for you to be a part of their lives.

"I'd like that too." Dean responded, a smile working it's way onto his face. "Can I go see them?"

Harry pursed his lips. "I can't have them getting attached to you if you're just going to leave."

"I can't make any plans without talking to Sammy…" Dean trailed off, thinking. "And I don't want to just, you know, intrude right into you life, or anything like that."

"Maybe we can find you guys an apartment or something while figure this all out? And we could visit. – you could see the boys and well, uh, how does that sound to you?"

"That sounds good, but like I said – "

"You have to talk to Sammy. I understand." Harry smiled. "I promised I'd take the boys to the park today. Why don't you guys talk. You can help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

"Sounds good," Dean smiled back. Harry got to his feet and excused himself, telling Dean to take his time.

Dean sat in stunned, as in 'holy-fuck-my-world-has-just-been-turned-inside-out-and-baked-into-a-pie', silence for at least a half hour. He was jolted out of reverie when Sammy gently pushed open the door, a soft, concerned look on his face.

(pie*)

Harry returned from the park with Felix and Isaac around noon. Being that they lived inLuverne,Minnesota, there was already snow on the ground, but not enough that he couldn't take his boys out. They were suitably bundled up in snowpants, jackets, boots, hats and mittens. Dean was in the hall when Harry unlocked the door and herded the boys inside. Felix and Isaac's cheeks and noses were red under their little Gryffindor hats (made for them, of course, by a doting Mrs. Weasley).

"Hey Dean," Harry greeted awkwardly. "Uh, would you mind helping Felix with things?"

Dean looked up from his thorough inspection of the boys. His eyes were wide with something (love? Pride?) and glistening with unshed tears. He nodded easily and crouched down to help Felix. Felix chattered a mile a minute as Dean pulled off his boots and snow pants.

Harry leaned down and helped Isaac out of his own boots and snowpants. As he unzipped Isaac's coat, he was concerned to hear a definite wheeze in his little boy's breathing.

"You feeling alright, luvy?" Harry asked gently, taking off Isaac's hat to check for a fever. The last thing they needed was another bout of pneumonia. Luckily, Isaac's forehead was cool. Harry noticed Dean looking over in concern and remembered that at some point he'd have to talk to Dean about Isaac's syndrome.

"My chest hurts, Momma," Isaac wheezed out softly.

"Do ya' need ya' nebby?" Felix asked, crowding near. Isaac nodded pathetically, rubbing at his chest with one hand and reaching for Harry with the other. Harry scooped Isaac into his arms, saying, " Bubba, show Dean where Isaac's nebby is and have him bring it into the living room."

Felix tugged Dean out of the mudroom. Harry grabbed a pair of what the boys called MGJammies, or "Emergency Pajamas" and carried Isaac into the living room. He swiftly and expertly changed Isaac into a pull up and Lion King themed jammies. He then settled his baby boy into the overlarge armchair he had purchased when his sons were born. The first three weeks of their lives, Harry had essentially lived in that chair – feeding his boys, sleeping with one boy in each arm as they refused to stay asleep unless he was holding them…

And now it was Isie's "sick chair"

(pie*)

Dean followed Felix into the kitchen and wondering what the hell a nebby was and what the fuck was wrong with his son.

Fuck – _his _son! He couldn't believe he had sons. He just couldn't believe it.

"That's where the medicines are," Felix pointed to a cupboard above the sink. It had a lock in it, but the key was hanging out of it. Dean unlocked and opened the cupboard door. And froze.

Pill bottles, tubes, syringes, needles, vials boxes bearing medical diagrams and names were neatly stacked within. There was a pill bottle for every hour of the day. Inside the door a schedule was pointed, claiming that Isaac had a shot with two meals, and various 'potions' every morning and night.

Isaac was sick. Really, really, really sick.

"Isie's nebby is in the black case…there!" Felix pointed. Dean grabbed it and hurriedly closed and locked the door. He didn't want to see anymore.

(pie*)

A 'nebby' turned out to be a nebulizer, which delivered medicine that at least seemed to help. Isaac wasn't wheezing so much by dinnertime, at least. They had spent a quiet afternoon at home, watching kiddie movies while Isaac breathed heavily and squeakily, drifting in and out of sleep. Felix did not seem concerned, though he was happy to fetch and carry for his brother (even when not asked by either his brother or his 'mother'.) Harry on the other hand, kept one worried eye on Isaac the whole afternoon.

Sammy returned triumphant from his apartment search around dinner time. He had found an apartment about a ten minute walk away and they were due to sign the lease tomorrow, pending Dean's approval of the space.

Sam's reactions upon seeing the boys for the first time since finding out Dean was their father was much more distinct that Dean's. He cried and hugged each boy tightly, confusing them greatly. Dean and Harry finally had to pry Sam away.

But the shocks to Dean and Sam's systems just kept coming as Harry (fighting internally with himself the entire time) openly gave Isaac two injections and several pills with dinner. That night, after Harry had tucked his boys into bed after a bath, and sang them to sleep, the three men sat down together.

"What's wrong with Isaac?" Dean demanded as soon as they sat down.

"There's nothing _wrong _with him," Harry stressed, before moving on, saying, "He was born with a syndrome which causes his physical body and health to be deficient in several areas, including his immune system. He also suffers from secondary disorders because of this syndrome, including a severe from of magical asthma and epilepsy.

The Winchesters stared at him. Harry stared back, hoping he hadn't scared them off.

"But…but, he'll be alright, won't he?" Sam asked.

Harry shifted awkwardly, "It's a horrible, dreadful syndrome. It _is _dangerous and _can _be deadly, but the prognosis is pretty good these days. Isaac's healers are convinced that he'll love a normal life span, especially with the support of his and Felix's twin-bond. As long as he continues with his therapies and medications, he should be fine. We just have to be careful with him and his health."

"Is…is it genetic?" Dean asked softly. Harry could hear the unasked question, _is this my fault?_

"Yes, it's genetic, but not on your side. It's tied to the same gene as magical ability My uncle and great-aunt both had it. They both died young from complications, but that was a long time ago, before they knew much about the disorder. Magic makes genetics unpredictable – there's not telling when a disorder like this will come up in a blood line. It has nothing to do with your genetics."

Dean sighed softly in relief, which made Harry's chest tighten. He hated that what made Isie sick was from his side. He just hated it.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sam asked gently.

"Don't treat him any differently. He really loves how guys treat him just like Felix. Not a lot of people do. It means a lot to him that you guys do, even when he had his asthma attack this afternoon. You should hear him talk about you…" Harry trailed off, smiling. Dean leaned forward, and anxious, joyous expression on his face.

"What does he say?"

"Oh stuff like, 'Deannie and Sammy are the best, aren't they Mumma?' and 'I wish everybody was like Sam and Dean.' Isie's especially fond of you, Sam." Sam grinned. Dean frowned.

"Don't be jealous now, Dean. Felix just can't get enough of you!" Harry teased lightly, just to see that happy spark enter Dean's eyes.


	4. Eggs, Jalapenos, Sweet Onion and Peppers

_Summary: Winchesters aren't meant for "Apple Pie" lives. Potters, well, they're even worse than Winchesters on that front. Add an Angel into the mix, and you know you're going to get anything but Apple Pie. But they were all right with that. Mpreg. Eventual Dean/Harry/Sam/Castiel._

_Alternate Summary: Despite all the weird things he's seen, Dean never thought a man could get pregnant. So when he runs into an old flame with twin boys, it doesn't even cross his mind that they might be his. Well, not at first at least._

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural. No infringement is intended.

AN: I am incredibly flattered by the attention (reviews, faves and alerts) this story has recieved. Is anyone else as depressed as I am about Cas? I want my old Cas back! **Please Review. **

Warnings: Mpreg. Foursome. Pie. Slash. Disability/Medical Jargon. (Not Dean, Sam, Harry or Cas). _Yves Broghe is a made up disease. You won't find it if you look it up. _

Chapter Four: Eggs, Jalapenos, Sweet Onions and Peppers Pie

Note: For videos and pictures of a g-tube button/g-tube feed (a scene at the end of this chapter) see my profile.

The weeks passed quickly. At first, Harry didn't see much of Sam and Dean. They came over every Friday night and spent the night in the guestroom (sharing a bed). Harry had noticed that about Sam and Dean. They touched each other. A lot. Not anything inappropriate or anything like that. They just touched. Brushing each other's shoulders as they passed in the hall or letting their hands linger a moment too long when they passed the salt at the dinner table.

This, plus the interaction of their auras brought Harry to a rather surprising revelations.

The brothersWinchesterwere in love with each other.

Huh.

It didn't bother Harry, per say. At least, not the incest part of it. It wasn't exactly _rare _to see incestuous relationships in the wizarding world. On the other hand, it did explain a lot about Dean. Especially if the brothers didn't know or recognize how they and the other felt. These thoughts and realizations made Harry sort of sad.

Harry was falling in love with Dean, you see. And with Sam. Actually, he kind of falling in love with the whole _DeanandSam _unit. But it was okay. He had been alone a long time. He could stand it until he found someone else. Because he would find someone else who made his heart pound and warmth to fill his belly and pride and contentment to burn in his soul.

He would.

Of course he would.

(pie*)

Dean picked up the phone in their little apartment on a Sunday evening in the second week of December. Dean had to admit (to himself only) that he liked this little life they had set up for themselves. They still went on hunts, but they were always back for Friday night dinner at the Potter house. Sammy had picked up a part time job as a paralegal at a law office. Dean had gotten a job as a bartender, though he was quietly looking for a more permanent job as a mechanic and looking around at local colleges and universities to see what it would take to get Sam in to finish his pre law degree and/or go on to law school. Sam hadn't said anything about going back to school or even staying in town. Even though Dean knew he liked their life now. Dean hadn't said anything about wanting to stay. Even though he did.

He really, really did. Because he was falling in love.

He loved their little one bed-roomed apartment, but he loved the Potter's house more. He loved living with Sammy, but he loved Friday nights at the Potters even more.

And wasn't that all that just a kick in the balls.

Because this life wasn't Dean. It just wasn't him. Well, not as he pictured himself, anyway.

"Hello?"

"Dean? It's Harry."

"Hey Harry, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could watch Felix tomorrow. I have to take Isaac to the Doctor's office."

"Is somethin' the matter with Isaac?" Dean asked anxiously. Sam looked up with wide eyes from his spot at the kitchen table where he was doing research for their next hunt.

"No, nothing's the matter. Just a regular check up. We have to adjust some of his meds, and he's been coughing a li – Felix, stop that! Sorry, the boys are waiting to go the park. They're a little wound up."

Dean laughed. Sam relaxed, and turned his attention back to his books.

"So, Monday?"

"Let me ask Sammy. Hold on a minute," Dean tucked the phone against his shoulder.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Harry just wanted to know if we could watch Felix tomorrow while he takes Isaac for his check-up."

"Sure, sounds good."

"We're set. You want us to come over there, or do you wanna drop him off here?"

"Actually, if you could pick him up that would be great. Isie gets out of school at 12:00, but Felix doesn't get out 'til 2:00. And Felix would love if 'his Deannie and Sammy' picked him up from preschool."

"Sounds fine. Where's he at school?" Dean asked, realizing with a start that he should know stuff like this, if he was going to be any kind of father to Isaac and Felix.

"Felix goes to school inSioux Falls. It's over the line toSouth Dakota…"

"Huh. Our Uncle lives there."

"Really? What a small world."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Harry quickly filled Dean in as to where Felix went to school, when to pick him up and other such particulars. When they were done, Dean wished Harry a good day and looked forward to picking his son up from school for the very first time.

(pie*)

Dean and Sam parked in the parking lot. Everywhere there were kids and parents, strollers and tricycles. Dean felt inexplicably nervous. They headed into the building, easily distinguishable by their clothes, gender and attitude.

The two brothers followed the sign to Pre-K 1A, which was Felix's classroom. Dean slipped inside the classroom and glanced around, trying to decide whether he liked this school for his sons or not. He spotted Felix – his son – immediately. The boy was talking animatedly with some other boys as they played with blocks.

"Hello," A young woman greeted, "Are you here to pick someone up?"

"Uh, yeah. Felix. Felix Potter." The girl grinned widely.

"Aha! You must be Dean and Sam. He hasn't stopped talking about you all day!" The young woman turned and called for Felix.

"Felix, guess who's here!"

Felix's head snapped up so fast, Dean thought it was amazing the boy didn't get whiplash.

"Deannie! Sammy!" Felix ran over. Dean laughed and swept his son up into his arms, pleased beyond measure by the response.

"Hey lil' Dude. Did you have a good day?"

"Yep! Come see my drawin'! It's on the wall!" Felix pulled them around the room, pointing at this, that and the next thing and eagerly introducing them to all of his classmates and their parents.

As they returned to the front of the room, Felix called out to the young woman, "Ms. Alice! Ms. Alice! Did you meet Deannie? And Sammy? Didja?"

"I sure did! Now, Sam, Dean, I'm sure you want to take Felix home. Mow he had a little trouble today – went through two pull ups –" Dean blinked in surprise, even as Felix went red and called out in protest.

"Ms. Alice! They didn't know!"

"Oh. Oh, Felix, I'm sorry. I thought they did."

Felix's lower lip trembled and his eyes glazed over with tears. He gazed up at Dean and whispered, "I'm sowwy Dean. I shouldn't have accidents 'no more."

"Shh…S'okay champ." Dean gently pulled Felix up into his arms, "I don't mind – doesn't matter to me."

"Reawwy? Promise?"

"I promise." Felix relaxed against Dean's shoulder. For the first time Dean felt the slight bulkiness in his hand and realized what it was. Why hadn't Harry mentioned that the boys weren't toilet trained? They _were _old, having turned four in October. Maybe Harry was embarrassed? But he should have mentioned it.

Felix looked nervously at Sam. Sammy smiled reassuringly and said, "I don't mind. Promise."

Felix smiled and relaxed completely and wanted to show them his cubby.

(pie*)

They were at the potter when Dean got the call on his cell.

"Hello?" He answered after the third ring. Felix and Sam were in the family room coloring.

"Hey Dean. It's Harry."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Isaac's doctor wants him admitted – nothing serious, just precautionary where he can be monitored – "

"Monitored? For what? Harry, what the hell is going on?" Dean's voice rose in fear, heart having dropped into his stomach at the word _admitted. _

"It's nothing serious Dean. He has a rash. They want to make sure it's not a bacterial or viral infection. His asthma's been acting up and they think it might be his epilepsy medicine, so while they wean him off his current one and try to find a new one, he has to be in the hospital. Plus he's had some back pain and trouble with urination, so I'm worried about a UTI or kidney infection."

"I thought you said it was nothing serious!" Dean was edgy and angry with panic. Sam and Felix poked their heads in, both looking worried. Dean tried to smile.

"It isn't. Dean, you have to understand – Isaac's in the hospital at least once a month, usually for lots of different reasons. The hospital is not _necessarily _a bad sign. It's just part of our life, okay?"

Dean took a deep breath and nodded, before remembering that Harry couldn't see him. "Alright," He murmured quietly.

"I understand it's a hard adjustment. Look, Isaac needs a couple things from home and he'd like to see Felix and Sammy and you. Could you get a couple things and then come and visit?"

"Of course. I ne- want to see the lil' dude."

"Great. And, um, would you or Sammy mind staying the night with Felix so I can stay here with Isie?"

"Course not."

"Thanks so much, Dean. I know it's a lot to ask…we've only really known each other a couple weeks…"

"They're my kids, too. I'd do anything for them."

There was a long pause.

"You have no idea what that means to me."

Harry coughed awkwardly and quickly gave Dean a list of things he needed, must of which was just the "overnight bag" that was under Isaac's bed.

It was the first time Dean had been in the boy's bedroom he realized with a start. Dean's throat constricted tightly.

There was an IV pole standing next to one bed, some sort of machinery attached to it, with numbers and buttons on it. There were IV bags, and some sort of other medical bag that Dean didn't recognize, more syringes and…and…_fuck. _

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

Dean swallowed again, adam's apple bobbing nervously in his throat. He knelt, pulling out a black bag from under Isaac's bed.

" 'kay, I've got the bag," Dean said into the phone.

"Great. Do you see the cabinet? Above the bed?"

"Yep."

"There should be a couple cans in there. Grab all of those. Then there should be a bag on the top shelf for them."

Dean automatically followed the soft orders, but his thoughts were elsewhere, with his small, frail son in a hospital bed.

(pie*)

Harry gently smoothed Isie's hair back. Isaac smiled wearily. He was running a low grade fever, which made him sleepy. The all too familiar saline drop was hooked up and a series of syringes sat beside the bed. The machines beeped regularly – which Harry knew was a good sign. It didn't make him like them anymore, though.

In the children's ward the patients were given soft, cotton pajamas with various cartoon characters on them. Isie was wearing his favorite 101 Dalmatians patterned ones. The Dalmatians scampered lightly over the shirt and pants.

They were in the magical section of the Children's Hospital in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Sioux Fallsserved as the center of the magical community for the North West, which was strange, because in the muggle population it was a relatively small, conservative town. But Sioux Fallswas the reason Harry had moved his family to Luverne in the first place. The Sioux the best magical hospital in North America. Harry was determined that Isaac would have the best treatment for his _Yves Broghe_ available. Nothing else was acceptable.

"How are you feeling luvy?"

"My back hurts and my legs are itchy." Isaac bit his lip and gripped Pronsie tightly.

"Mumma, I don't wanna have a seizure. They're scary."

"I know baby. Shh… That's why we're here, so the healers can make sure you don't have any seizures, okay?"

"Mumma, I'm scared."

"Oh, luvy." Harry gently picked his son up, being careful of the IV and settled his son in his lap. Isie was always at least 10lbs smaller than Felix, and Felix was already little for his age.

Harry gently wrapped Isaac in the blankets and cuddled him close. A familiar nurse – Bessie – stuck her head and smiled gently.

"How's our favorite patient?"

Harry smiled sadly.

Bessie nodded, "I'll bring in some heat-blankets. I wanted to let you know that the Winchesters are on their way up with Felix."

"Thank you Bessie."

"Certainly, Mr. Potter. Should I send them in when they get here?"

"Yes, please Bessie."

She excused herself with a short nod to Harry. Though his fame was certainly less extensive in the States (one of the reasons he had moved there in the first place) he was well known enough that he was treated with a measure of respect that other patients didn't necessarily receive. Usually this would have bothered Harry, but as it benefited his son…well, he didn't mind so much.

"Is Felie comin'?" Isaac asked softly.

"Yep, he'll be here soon. Sammy and Dean too."

"Mumma my back hurts," Isaac whimpered.

"I'm sorry luvy. Bessie's bringing you some heat blankets and I'll ask about getting you some meddies…okay?" Meddies was Isaac's word for all of the different medicines he took.

Isaac started to cry, a couple harsh coughs escaping him. Harry gently rubbed Isaac's back and reached for the oxygen mask, gently holding it over Isaac's mouth and nose. Once the coughing fit had subsided, Harry removed the mask and Isaac started to cry again. Harry cradled his son closer and started to sing a lullaby quietly.

The door opened.

Harry looked up, stopping his soft singing.

Dean, carrying Felix, Sam and Bessie with an armload of blankets in her arms stood in the doorway.

"Hi," Harry greeted over Isaac's softening cries. "Isaac, look who came to visit. It's Sammy and Deannie."

Isaac looked up with teary eyes. He smiled a watery smile. Felix squirmed his way out of Dean's arms and ran over, easily scrambling up onto the bed.

"You 'kay, Isie?"

Isaac shrugged his bony shoulders and offered a tremulous smile. Felix looked up at Harry with wide, upset eyes.

"Isaac's fine, bubba. He's going to be fine. Did you have fun with Deannie and Sammy this afternoon?" As Harry reassured Felix, he settled Isaac back into the bed, getting up himself. Once Isaac was fully tucked in, Felix next to him, Harry accepted the heat blankets from Bessie and the two of them expertly arranged the blankets around Isaac's tiny body.

Bessie then turned to fuss over the IV and began setting up a pump for Isaac's feedings.

"Bessie, Isie's back is really hurting. I was wondering if we could get some pain-reliever for him while we wait for the test results."

"I'll check with Healer Betris, Mr. Potter," Bessie answered and hurried out to do that. Harry walked over to Sam and Dean where they were hovering by the door.

"Thanks for watching Felix this afternoon. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Dean answered. "We enjoyed it. How are things here?"

Dean was worried. It was easy to see. He stared around at the room, eyes lingering on the various machines.

"Fine. Isaac doesn't really enjoy his stays in the hospital, but who does?" Harry smiled, glancing back at his sons with a smile. Felix was excitedly telling Isie all about his day.

"I get that," Dean said, coming over to bed and taking a seat on the edge. Harry sat down beside him and gently ruffled Isie's hair. Sam hovered close by.

"Hi," Isaac greeted shyly, "T'anks for visiting."

"Course, lil' dude. How you feelin'?"

Isaac shrugged and reached for Harry. Harry scooted closer to his son and wrapped a reassuring arm around him. Isaac leaned into his chest. Bessie came back in, carrying a syringe.

"Healer Betris approved some pain meds, Mr. Potter," She explained, injecting them into Isaac's IV. Isaac yawned.

"Alright, time for a nap luvy." Harry said, pulling away a couple pillows, allowing him to lie down. Isaac yawned again and snuggled further into his blankets, clutching Pronsie tightly.

"You too, bubba." Harry said to Felix, tucking his second son under the blankets beside Isaac.

"I nee' my fuffa!"

Harry turned to Sam and Dean, only to find that Sam was already handing Felix's blanket to the little boy.

"T'anks 'ammy…" Felix yawned, eyes fluttering shut. With boys settled and sleeping, Harry, Dean and Sam made there way over to the couch in the room. Sam and Dean took the couch while Harry perched on the arm. They sat in silence for a couple minutes, all three watching the twins sleeping.

"You could have mentioned that they weren't toilet trained." Dean said suddenly.

"What?" Harry frowned. "Oh. No! I mean, they are toilet trained. Felix just still has accidents some times. It's not a big deal."

"So why didn't you mention it?"

"Well…he's shy about it, and…"

"They're my kids! I have to know shit like this!"

"I don't understand why it's such a big deal!" Both men were on their feet, holding their argument in furious whispers.

Dean clenched his teeth. "When are you going to treat me like their parent…like their Dad instead of just some friend? When are you going to tell them?"

Harry froze, and turned his gaze away from Dean. "Dean…it's only been a couple weeks. I…"

"I have a right to be a part of their lives! They're mine!"

Harry's shoulders were shaking. He turned to them. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears. His hands were clenched into fists. "I was _alone. _For four years, Dean. I fed them and clothed them. I took Isaac to all of his Doctor's appointments and Felix to his speech therapist. I stayed the night in the hospitals. I sat beside Isaac when he wouldn't….when he wouldn't wake up….and….and….I was all alone. So don't you dare act like you've got some god given right to them just because you shot your load into me!"

Dean stared at Harry. Harry stared right back.

"I – Harry, I didn't think…" Dean mumbled.

"No you didn't. Not for one minute. Dean – I want them to have a Dad. I do. But…I can't just…"

"I get it. I get it."

Harry gave a small, stiff nod.

And that was that.

(pie*)

They had dinner at the hospital. The food was surprisingly good, Dean thought. He was still quiet and subdued from his earlier blow out with Harry. He hadn't thought about how difficult it must have been to raise the boys alone, specially with Isaac's illness.

Of course, the argument had brought up more questions. Like… when had Isaac not woken up? What the fuck did that even mean? Dean shook his head to clear the worrying thought. He wanted Harry to trust him enough to tell him everything about his boys. But obviously, he would have to wait for that.

Dean wasn't very good at waiting.

After dinner (really, what sort of hospital served gourmet meals? Honestly.) Sammy and Felix went down to the playroom. Shortly there after a nurse came in, and Dean found out something else about Isaac that bothered him greatly.

"Hey Isaac, you ready for your feed?"

Isaac fidgeted, but gave a little nod.

The cans that Dean had brought stood by Isaac's bedside, along with one of those bags that Dean hadn't recognized. Now the nurse opened two cans and poured them into the bag. Dean watched anxiously as various tubes were hooked up and buttons pushed.

At this point, Harry said, "We've slowed down the rate. He was getting heartburn and reflux."

The nurse asked about the rate and Harry answered in a confusing jumble of numbers and letters and the word _per_. Milliliters _per_ hour. Calories _per _cans. Cans _per _feed.

Finally the nurse said, "Alright Isaac, show me your belly." Harry helped Isaac get the blankets out of the way and roll up his shirt. On Dean's son's belly there was a little plastic…button of some kind. Around it was a soft-looking, colorful pad.

"Harry – what?"

Harry glanced up – he had now taken the tube from the nurse and was fiddling with the button and the tubes as the nurse excused herself to go check on other patients.

"Oh. Um, Isaac doesn't gain weight like he should. You've probably noticed that he's smaller than Felix is. When he was a toddler the doctor's were concerned with how little weight he was gaining, so they inserted a g-tube button. It allows food to be placed directly into his stomach so that he can get enough calories. We usually do it overnight with a 'pump feed'." Harry hooked up the tube to Isaac's stomach, and then reached for the syringes on the bedside. Dean reached out and picked them up, bringing them over to Harry. He wanted a closer look at the g-tube button. He glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye. Harry gave a slight nod.

Harry swiftly and expertly pushed the contents of the three syringes into the button. He then hooked up the tube and pushed some buttons on the 'pump' and a soft mechanical whirring noise took up.

"It doesn't hurt?" Dean directed at Harry.

"No," Isaac answered, "It's gonna help me get big and strong like Mumma. And 'ammy and you."

"That's good, lil' dude," Dean grinned and ruffled Isie's hair.

And it was.

*Hot, spicy and yet…unexpectedly sweet.


	5. Chocalate Crust and Fruit Filling

Strawberry Rhubarb, or "Anything but Apple" Pie

_Summary: Winchesters aren't meant for "Apple Pie" lives. Potters, well, they're even worse than Winchesters on that front. Add an Angel into the mix, and you know you're going to get anything but Apple Pie. But they were all right with that. Mpreg. Eventual Dean/Harry/Sam/Castiel._

_Alternate Summary: Despite all the weird things he's seen, Dean never thought a man could get pregnant. So when he runs into an old flame with twin boys, it doesn't even cross his mind that they might be his. Well, not at first at least._

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural. No infringement is intended.

AN: I am incredibly flattered by the attention (reviews, faves and alerts) this story has recieved. I apologize for missing two weeks and giving no notice! First, allergy season hit me hard. Then last week was Prom weekend. So...I wasn't able to update. Please forgive me. While we all wait on pins and needles for the finale, here is the next chapter.

**Also- people have been asking when Cas is going to show up. It will not be for several (think anywhere between 2-5) chapters before he is part of the story. Have patience, my fine fans. **

**Please Review. **

Warnings: Mpreg. Foursome. Pie. Slash. Disability/Medical Jargon. (Not Dean, Sam, Harry or Cas). _Yves Broghe is a made up disease. You won't find it if you look it up. _

Chapter Five: Dark Chocolate and Bittersweet Chocolate crust, mango, peach and strawberry filling.

Dean was convinced to take Felix for the night. He didn't _really_ mind, it just he was worried about Isaac and wanted to be nearby. Sammy suggested they spend the night at Bobby's house. So Dean gave their substitute father a call, standing out in the hallway as Harry put a bag together for Felix from Isaac's overstuffed overnight bag.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Bobby. S'Dean."

"Dean. What'd you do now, ya idjit?"

"I didn't do anything!" Dean cried out in affronted protest.

"Mhm?" Bobby said skeptically.

"Look…I…I found out I have kids."

A choking noise came over the phone line.

"I'm under strict orders to take a belt to you, then."

"What!" Dean flushed. "No! Look, it's complicated. Okay – it, it wasn't my fault."

"Ya?"

"Really Bobby. I swear. Look, the thing is one of the twins is in the Hospital inSioux Falls, and I promised to watch the other one tonight. But I don't want to be too far, so I was hoping we could stay with you?"

"Fuck, Dean."

"I know," Dean murmured pathetically.

"Alright, bring the kid over and then you're telling me the whole freakin' story, ya hear?"

"Yeah. We'll be there soon."

"Guess I better clean up." The line clicked off.

(pie*)

Bobby sat on the porch waiting for his idjit boy. And _his_ boy. He shook his head. Dean knew better than to get some girl pregnant, and now he was, what, playing house? Why the hell did he even know and why was he looking after the kid?

The familiar rumble of the Impala's engine broke into Bobby's thoughts. Dean pulled the Impala up in its usual spot and got out. He waved. Bobby glared. Dean ducked to the back door and opened it. After a minute of fiddling (there was no way Dean had a car seat, was there?) Dean emerged with a little boy.

He looked to be about four, wore blue glasses, and was unmistakably Dean's kid. He had the hair (though it was messier than Dean's) and the eyes (though they were greener than Dean's) and the shape (though he was smaller than Dean had been at that age). He smiled easily (more like Sam than Dean at that age, probably around four), and showed off the infamousWinchesterdimples. Yep, this was Dean's kid.

"Hi!" The little kid waved, grinning.

"Hey Bobby. Bobby, this is Felix. Felie, this is my Uncle Bobby."

Now the idjit was calling the kid by a nickname. What the hell?

(pie*)

Two hours later, Felix was bathed and securely tucked into a diaper, pajamas and bed and Dean and Bobby were out on the porch, sharing a beer. Dean had just finished telling Bobby all about Harry, Isaac and Felix and how he and Sam were sticking in town.

"Only you, boy." _Only you could fall in love with a wizard after a one night stand. Only you could get a guy pregnant and have twins. Only you could give up your whole life for a guy you barely know and a couple of kids. Only you. _"Well, guess I better get used to being called 'Grampa'."

"I swear, I never know what's gonna come out of that kid's mouth." Felix, after spending the evening with Bobby, had promptly labeled him Grampa right before he went to bed.

Bobby wanted to give the idjit all sorts of parental warnings, but Winchesters (and Singers) didn't do chick flick moments, so he held his tongue.

(pie*)

It was nice.

Nice not to be alone, for once.

Not to be alone with the beeping machines and nurses checking in every hour, adjusting doses and flow rates.

"You okay?" Sam asked. Harry was sitting next to Isaac's bed, watching as his son's chest rose and fell. "Maybe you should get some sleep. I'll sit with him for a while."

"I worry about him," Was all Harry said.

"I know you do," Sammy said quietly.

"I wish…"

"I know." Sam set his hands on Harry's shoulder, watching Isaac's chest rise and fall. "But you've done a good job with him. And you're not alone anymore. Dean…and me – we're here for you and the boys."

How was it that Sammy could read him so easily?

"And I know you're worried about Dean – but he really loves those boys. He wouldn't do anything to hurt them."

"I know."

"Get some rest," Sam directed in a voice he learned from Dean.

Harry got up from the seat and made his way over to the all-too-familiar couch. He lay down, tugging a blanket over his slim form.

Sam's presence was unexpectedly calming. Or maybe it wasn't so unexpected.

Someone was watching over Isaac…

Someone was watching over him…

Someone he trusted…

(pie*)

Sammy watched Harry as he slept. He cursed himself for it.

Winchesterluck _would _have it that the first person since Jess he was really into was so completely off limits.

He couldn't help it, though.

Harry was kind, smart, interesting and attractive. It was a deadly combination. His slim figure was unexpectedly strong – lifting the twins with easy grace, a move Sam was still trying to work out for himself.

Sam's attention moved to Isaac as the little boy started to wake. His green eyes fluttered open.

"Hey kiddo," Sammy greeted from his place in the chair by Isaac's hospital bed.

"Where's Mumma?"

"He's sleepin' on the couch. Do you need something?"

Isaac sighed a little boy sigh and rolled onto his side, easily (too easily) moving around all of the various tubes sticking out of him.

"I dunno."

Sammy reached out and stroked Isaac's slightly too warm forehead, pushing the messy hair out of the boy's eyes.

"Ammy?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, a little thrill going through him at the nickname.

"Will you tell me a story?"

Sam melted – these kids…

"Sure. What kind of story do you want?"

"A nice one – where no one's sick and everybody's happy."

"Is someone not happy?" Sam asked in concern.

"Mumma cries at night," Isaac confessed. "I try to hug him better, but it doesn't always help." Isaac quirked his head to the right, and stared up at Sam with wide, perplexed eyes. He suddenly reminded Sam of Castiel. "I always feel better when Mumma hugs me. Do you think Mumma's hugs are magical?"

Sam had never heard the usually reserved twin talk so much. He smiled. "I don't know, but I bet they are."

"Mhhmm. Will you tell me my story now."

"Sure. Once upon a time there lived two boys. They were princes of a magical kingdom, and they lived in a castle as grand as King Arthur's – "

"With friendly ghosts?" Isaac asked, with wide, shyly excited eyes.

"With friendly ghosts," Sam added with a nod, even though he didn't really believe in such nonsense. "They lived there with their mother, the king and two knights in shin-"

But Sammy's story was interrupted when Isaac's tiny body started convulsing. Sam froze as monitors started beeping frantically. Before Sam could register what was going on, Harry was beside Isaac, moving pillows and blankets.

"Sam!" Harry barked out. "Get a nurse!"

Sam didn't move, eyes glued to the frantic jerking of Isie's limbs.

"Sam! Now!"

Sam was surprised into motion. He ran out into the hall, urgently calling for help.

There was a sudden flurry of movement as nurses and doctors flooded the room, calling out orders.

Two minutes of chaotic noise – shouted medical codes, stats and beeping machines – later, Isaac's seizure finally – _finally_ – stopped.

Harry sat down beside Isaac on the bed, eerily calm and still. The little boy slept, his chest rising in small puffs, the oxygen mask firmly situated over his nose and mouth.

Harry turned to Sammy, a self-deprecating grin on his face.

"I promised him he wouldn't have a seizure."

"You couldn't have known," Sammy reassured automatically, sitting down beside Harry on the bed.

Harry shrugged unhappily.

Sam gently settled an arm around Harry's should and drew him close. Harry instinctively leaned into Sammy's chest. They sat in contented silence a moment, watching Isie's chest rise and fall.

"You're very impressive you know. How you handle this. All you've done with them."

"I try," Harry murmured.

"You succeed."

Harry shrugged and leaned a little closer, whispering, "I don't think Dean thinks that."

"Oh ignore him. He's just well – Dean. He shows affection by bossing people about." Sammy spread his hands in a sort of _what can you do_ motion. Harry laughed weakly. Sam grinned in success.

"Felix _should _be toilet-trained," Harry said suddenly, "I should be harder on him."

"Why? He's still little."

"He's four."

"Accidents happen. It doesn't matter."

Harry shook his head softly.

"I feel like a crappy mother. One son sick and the other..." Harry trailed off bitterly.

"Harry –"

"I'm just so tired Sam. I – I'm just so tired."

"Oh, Harry. I know. I _know _you are. You've been mother, father and nurse for four years, non-stop, no breaks, no vacations, no weekends. And you've done fantastically. And now – well now you don't have to do that alone anymore. You've got Dean. And me. And Dean's a great father."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know him."

"What's that about?" Sam asked.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, saying, "I just – have trust issues."

"You seem to trust me easy enough."

"I – you're different. You – I just trust you."

"But not Dean." It was a statement, not a question. Sam had a hard time comprehending how anyone could not trust Dean. Dean was the focus of his life. His anchor. He had kept Sam upright through everything. He thought Harry deserved to have Dean for a little while, at least.

"I woke up the morning after – and, and he was just gone. No note, no nothing. And then, I had two boys who wanted to know where there Daddy was – and I couldn't tell them. I know he's changed since then. He's proven that over the last couple of weeks. But – but sometimes I'm still the man in the bed, waking up alone."

*bittersweet and dark, but rich and creamy, with a natural burst of sweetness which is neither too much nor too little.


	6. S'More Pie

Strawberry Rhubarb, or "Anything but Apple" Pie

_Summary: Winchesters aren't meant for "Apple Pie" lives. Potters, well, they're even worse than Winchesters on that front. Add an Angel into the mix, and you know you're going to get anything but Apple Pie. But they were all right with that. Mpreg. Eventual Dean/Harry/Sam/Castiel._

_Alternate Summary: Despite all the weird things he's seen, Dean never thought a man could get pregnant. So when he runs into an old flame with twin boys, it doesn't even cross his mind that they might be his. Well, not at first at least._

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural. No infringement is intended.

AN: I am incredibly flattered by the attention (reviews, faves and alerts) this story has received. I apologize for missing a couple weeks and giving no notice (again). I had to graduate. Sorry. Couldn't be avoided. However, it is summer now! I will be working but I will have a lot more time, so chapters should be more regular now (hopefully). **Short Chapter. I'm sorry!**

Also - here is the chapter you've been waiting for!

Chapter Six: S'More Pie

Felix didn't sleep well. Dean was up and down all night, soothing the little boy as he called out for his mother and brother.

Dean was disappointed in how little he helped. He was Felix's father, he should be able to do _more. _

But he couldn't.

It broke his heart.

Finally morning came.

Bobby made his world famous (at least among hunters and their families) pancakes for breakfast. Felix had four and a half. Dean had eight and the last half of Felix's.

As instructed by Harry, Dean took Felix to preschool.

Felix didn't want to go.

"Please Deannie, can't I go visit Isie with you?"

"After school, Felie, I promise."

Felix cried and tearfully pleaded with Dean. If it was up to only Dean, he would have acquiesced. But Dean was already on thin ice with Harry, and couldn't afford to shake things up anymore. It had been made quite clear that he had no power with his boys.

He wondered is he ever would.

(pie*)

They slept side by side on the fold out futon. Together they watched the sun rise and talked meaninglessly or not at all.

It happened suddenly.

A nurse had taken a groggy Isaac to the playroom for the storyteller and to be with the other children.

And suddenly they were kissing.

Neither would ever know who had started it. But it was warm and _right _and neither one would ever regret it.

Harry brought his hands up and ran the through Sammy's hair. Sam cradled Harry's neck with his large hands. As the kiss, at first soft and tender, grew more heated the two men pushed closer together, gasps escaping them softly.

"What-"

Sam and Harry broke apart, looking up in surprise at Dean.

(pie*)

After Dean dropped a very reluctant Felix off at preschool around nine' o 'clock, he headed towards the hospital. He stopped by a toy store and bought a box of crayons and some coloring books for Isaac.

At the hospital, Dean signed into the magical section of theSioux FallsHospital. He rode the elevator up to the pediatric ward, wondering how his son was doing. Eagerly, he made his way to Isaac's room.

He froze in the doorway.

Two lip locked men sat on the couch. Isaac was nowhere to be seen.

"What-" The two men looked up.

No.

No.

No.

Sammy.

Harry.

No, God, please no.

No.

(pie*)

Dean's face fell, betrayal clear in his eyes. The bag in his hand dropped to the floor as he turned and left the room.

"Dean!" Sammy called out, jumping to his feet.

"Let me talk to him, Sammy. Wait here for Isie."

"I- Dean –"

"Just let me take care of it Sammy."

Sammy pursed his lips but nodded. Harry left the room. Dean was at the end of the hall, looking out the window. Snow was falling softly in big, fat flakes.

"I thought- maybe, one day…" Dean muttered.

"It can never be like that."

"But why?" Dean turned to him, anguish in his voice.

"Because I _like _Sammy."

Dean turned away.

"And you love Sammy."

Dean tensed, "Well 'course I do. He's my baby brother, ain't he?"

"That's not what I mean, and you know it. You _love _Sammy."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. No. That's – it's wrong. It's disgusting!"

"It's not," Harry argued softly, his voice reassuring – soft –"In my world it's – well not common place, exactly, but no one bats an eye when it does happen."

Dean just shook his head.

"It's true. I know a pair of twins – Fred and George – they got married last year." Harry stepped closer, though Dean was looking anywhere but at the wizard. "Dean I _like _you too. I…want both of you."

"I-I," Dean turned to him, wide-eyed.

"Do you understand Dean?"

"I-" Dean nodded ever so slightly.

"Just think about it, Dean, okay? Just think about it. I'll talk to Sammy."

(pie*)

The talk with Sammy was both more and less awkward and painful. Where Dean drew back – refusing the idea of opening up – Sammy was emotional and lost. They talked for a long time – in between nurses, doctors and Isaac's wakeful hours. Sam was full of questions, full of passion, and eventually tentatively eager about the concept of…the three of them.

At one-thirty, Harry left the two brothers (who had been treading awkwardly around each other all day) with a sleeping Isaac and went to pick up Felix.

(pie*)

Dean and Sammy couldn't look at each other.

They also couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

Every time either one of them was caught staring by the other, they would look quickly away, face flushed pink.

Isaac slept peacefully through the tense air. The new anti-seizure medicine the doctors were trying made him incredibly fatigued.

Sam coughed, clearing his throat.

"Mmm…" Dean responded gently.

"So – um, um –um…"

"Sammy – just, just forget it."

And they did for a while. But once something like that is out of the bag, there's no putting it back.

Isaac got out of the hospital a couple days later. The Potters celebrated the "short" stay with chocolate cake and strawberry ice cream (with sprinkles). And then things went back to normal.

Well, more and less.

Things between Sam and Dean were awkward to say the least. They barely touched anymore, and when they did accidentally, they both flushed and apologized profusely. Dean had moved from their shared bedroom to the couch in the living room. They found sleeping without each other's presence all but impossible. They and tossed and turned all night long, every night.

When they arrived at the Potters on Friday, Harry took one look at them, grabbed them by their elbows and dragged them to their room. He sat them down on the edge of the bed.

"You guys look like shit." Harry said. "When was the last time you slept?"

The two brothers shifted uncomfortably. Harry shook his head in a disappointed manner.

"What's wrong with you guys? You guys have the relationship people dream of finding and you're…you're driving yourselves to heartbreak! You love each other so much…" The brothers stared down at their laps, faces red. "It's awful to see you slowly ripping apart your relationship because of some misguide sense of right and wrong! You guys are just so damn perfect for each other. I wish you could see it."

Then, suddenly, without warning, Harry swooped down and kissed Dean, and then, before Dean had time to respond, surged up and to the side and kissed Sam.

"I think I could love you, but I won't have one with out the other. Do you understand? Now, you two stay here and work things out." He gave them each one last, brief, chaste kiss and left, closing the door behind him.

*An open-faced pie, a rich chocolaty crust, filling of marshmallows actually roasted over and open fire on fresh found sticks. Covered in a crumble of graham crackers and drizzled with chocolate syrup. It's sweet, classic and addicting. Once you've started, there's no stopping.


	7. Breakfast Pie

Strawberry Rhubarb, or "Anything but Apple" Pie

_Summary: Winchesters aren't meant for "Apple Pie" lives. Potters, well, they're even worse than Winchesters on that front. Add an Angel into the mix, and you know you're going to get anything but Apple Pie. But they were all right with that. Mpreg. Eventual Dean/Harry/Sam/Castiel._

_Alternate Summary: Despite all the weird things he's seen, Dean never thought a man could get pregnant. So when he runs into an old flame with twin boys, it doesn't even cross his mind that they might be his. Well, not at first at least._

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural. No infringement is intended.

AN: I am incredibly flattered by the attention (reviews, faves and alerts) this story has received. I apologize for missing a couple weeks and giving no notice (again). My health took a sudden nose dive. Again. Fuck. Anyway, here's the chapter at long last.

So...this chapter was going to be all flowers and rainbows and sweetness...and then **this** happened. Um, hope you like it anyway?

Chapter Seven: Breakfast Pie

TheWinchesterbrothers looked anywhere but at each other after Harry left. The silence grew stagnant, awkward and tense until, finally, Sam let out a little, "hmmm…".

Then, at exactly the same time they both said, "You pick stubborn ones."

Neither could help it, despite the awkwardness between them, they laughed. A couple minutes passed. The laughter faded and the silence of before returned.

"Do you think, maybe…" Sam trailed off.

"Maybe?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Maybe – we could, you know…I mean Harry explained it to me and it seems like in his word it really is okay and I mean maybe it could be okay for us, too." Sam said very quickly, a blush covering his cheeks.

Dean clasped and unclasped his hands nervously.

"I don't know Sammy. I mean, I'm supposed to protect you – how is…"

"Dean, all we've ever had is each other. Maybe…I mean, maybe we were always gonna…It just, it feels right, Dean."

"You're really pushing the limits of my chick-flick gag reflex." Dean grumbled. Sam frowned, though his eyes glimmered with humor.

The two brothers sat silently for a while.

"Is this what you want Sammy? Harry and the boys…and me?"

"Yes," Sam answered without hesitation, "I want it more than anything."

"Okay. Let's give it a try then."

"Dean?"

"…Sammy?"

"Can I kiss you?" The request tumbled out of Sammy's mouth. He flushed and stared down at his lap, occasionally peeking up through his lashes at Dean. Dean considered his brother.

Could he really do this?

Fuck.

Now that he knew it was a choice…

Could he really not?

He had to. It wasn't a choice anymore.

So Dean leaned in and kissed Sam. Sam's lips were dry and soft.

And warm.

Sam leaned into the kiss eagerly, opening his mouth and pushing forward with his tongue. Dean drew back abruptly.

"Whoa there, tiger."

Sam blushed and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry…I thought…"

"I just – let's take it slow, okay?" Dean requested softly.

"I thought you would want," Sam stammered. Sammy blushed, staring down at his lap again, "I thought you'd want me to – I thought it was what you expected…I didn't want to…".

"This is different," Dean explained softly, "Okay, Sammy?"

Sammy bit his lip. "Don't you want me?" He asked in a tiny, broken voice.

"Oh, Sammy," Dean sighed, gently tugging his sasquatch brother down against his chest. Sam's shoulders were tight and his breath hitched ominously. "It's not that I don't want you, tiger. I _do_, that's what so hard about this. I'm just not quite ready yet, okay? So let's just take it slow."

Sam knew that for Dean to admit all that had been hard and incredibly uncomfortable for his brother. The honesty in Dean's voice and the use of Sam's childhood nickname assured Sam that everything was alright between them, though. So he relaxed against his brother, allowing himself to snuggle against Dean's warm body. Dean gave a put upon sigh, but shifter slightly so Sammy could move closer.

**(pie*)**

Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dean's voice called softly. Harry slid in the door. Sam and Dean were leaning back against the headboard, Sam cuddled close to Dean, his head pillowed on Dean's chest. Sam was fast asleep and snoring lightly.

Harry smiled at the sight.

"Went well then?" Harry teased lightly. Dean's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Fuck you," Dean said blankly, half a smile on his lips.

"Been there, done that!" Harry sing-songed. Dean gaped at him.

"If I remember correctly, I was the one doing the fucking – not you!"

Harry laughed. He settled down on the bed beside Dean, and lay down, pillowing his own head on Dean's shoulders. Dean rolled his eyes, but brought his arm up around Harry's shoulders, gently shifting him into a more comfortable position.

"Where are the boys?" Dean asked a moment later.

"They have a playdate. They won't be home 'til six." Dean automatically glanced down to the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was five.

"S'pose that gives us some time, huh?" Dean said slyly. Harry smiled lightly. He gently pecked Dean's lips. Dean responded by leaning forward for more. Harry opened his lips. The kiss quickly turned passionate, though the angle was awkward with half of Dean's torso supporting Sam, who was (incredibly) still asleep. Harry shifted so was half on top of Dean. The heat grew, their tongues sweeping and tangling together.

"Getting started without me?" Sammy asked sleepily. Dean pulled back sharply, and scrambled back. Harry, however, didn't let him go. He pushed forward and started to kiss Dean again. Dean fought for a minute, glancing over at Sam, but then with an inward sigh, he gave in, kissing back. Blindly Harry reached for Sammy's hand and drew it close, setting it on Harry's chest. Sam crowded closer, running an experimental hand over Harry's chest. Harry's breath hitched and Dean groaned his approval. Sam pulled back, adjusting his angle and began nipping at Harry's neck.

Harry slid his hands under Dean's shirts, exploring the soft, hot skin. Dean groaned into Harry's mouth. Harry hmmed his approval and drew Sam's hand under Dean's shirt with his. Dean stiffened.

Harry drew back so that his and Dean's lips were barely touching, whispering, "It's okay Dean. Shh…just relax." Dean held still a moment longer, then slowly relaxed into Harry's insistent touches. Sam hesitantly joined his own touch to Harry's, carefully exploring the new territory. Harry pulled his lips away from Dean's, biting and sucking his way down Dean's neck and then over to Sam's collar bone. As the heat grew, Harry tugged at Dean's t-shirt.

Both brothers froze.

"Guys?"

"Too fast," Sam explained breathlessly. "We decided to take it slow. Is that okay?"

"Of course. I guess I jumped in without even checking you wanted to do this – all three of us, I mean."

"Of course we do!" Sammy assured quickly, glancing down to Dean for backup. Dean nodded, opened his mouth, closed it again then leaned in and gently pecked Harry on the lips.

Harry got the message.

He smiled.

**(pie*)**

Things settled well.

Well at first they did, anyway.

Or at least, Harry thought so.

The brothers were still living in their apartment, though the were spending more and more time at the Potter's as Christmas rapidly approached. Their – all of their- lived were changing.

Rapidly.

And honestly? It scared him.

He loved it, but it scared him. Having these people in his life. For so long he had been alone, relying only on himself. And in a way, that was easier. Sharing your life was so _hard. _Of course, it usually paid off, but not right away.

He wasn't sure he could adjust to sharing his life with the brothersWinchester.

He barely knew them for one. This romance had been whirlwind, picking them up and tossing them head over heels before they had any time to process anything. And they were still in that awkward what-the-hell-are-we stage, made all the more complicated by Harry (…and Dean's) boys and their growing attachment to the Winchesters. Not to mentions Felix's frequent pleas to see 'Granpa' Bobby again.

It was just hard. And complicated. And fucking messy.

Harry had already had to throw Dean out of the house one night for interfering with the boys. And then Sam and Dean had fought about Sam playing 'good cop'. And then Harry had to consider how much of the boys he was willing to give over to Dean.

…how much he trusted him.

And then there was Sam, who wanted to know _everything_ but would never share _anything_. There was Sam, who was slowly pushing towards moving into the Potter's house. And there was Sam with his cloying affection and clinginess.

But he could feel the forward movement. Could feel his feelings changing. Could feel the Winchesters worming into his life. And it fucking scared him.

(pie*)

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Dean –"

"Fuck, I can't do this. What the fuck was I thinking."

"Dean-"

"That man! He – fuck!"

"Dean!"

"What Sam!"

Oh no. Sam. That was a bad sign.

"Harry and I – we've talked about this."

"There you go again! Always the best aren't you! The easy one. Everybody fucking likes you!"

"Dean! That's not fair. Harry really likes you. That's the problem."

"How is it a problem? What it would all be better if he just liked you is that it?"

Okay. That was enough. Sam tried to be reasonable and kind. But Dean's problems with Harry weren't his fault, god dammit.

"No. What is a problem is that every time he looks at you he remembers waking up alone. Being pregnant alone. Giving birth alone. _Alone_, Dean. You did that to him, not me!" Sam stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

*the pie you eat after a fast, when you've been hungry for a long time, sometimes without even realizing it. It's nourishing and rich, with an unsweetened crust, an eggs and locks center with toaster bagel croutons covering the top. It's full of the promise of _today_.


	8. BBQ Pie

Strawberry Rhubarb, or "Anything but Apple" Pie

_Summary: Winchesters aren't meant for "Apple Pie" lives. Potters, well, they're even worse than Winchesters on that front. Add an Angel into the mix, and you know you're going to get anything but Apple Pie. But they were all right with that. Mpreg. Eventual Dean/Harry/Sam/Castiel._

_Alternate Summary: Despite all the weird things he's seen, Dean never thought a man could get pregnant. So when he runs into an old flame with twin boys, it doesn't even cross his mind that they might be his. Well, not at first at least._

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural. No infringement is intended.

AN: So this chapter is dedicated to my first ever Supernatural Con. It was pretty awesome. I had a great time, met some great people, got a picture (and an autograph) with Misha Collins...good times! **Please Review!**

Chapter Eight: BBQ Pie

Harry finally gave in the Felix's pleas. Bitterly he abandoned their Friday night ritual at his house and drove the boys out to Singer Salvage Yard after picking Felix up from school. The impala was already parked outside which only made him more angry.

And he had no fuckin' idea why.

Well he had half an idea.

He hated his fucking period. If there was anything about being an Androgyn he could do without it was this. He didn't bleed or anything, but the cramps were killer and pain potions only took the edge off. He was also unbearable right around (and during) his period. He knew that. So mostly he tried not to socialize with people then.

It was just better for everybody.

But, no. Dean and Sam and Felix and Isaac had all talked him into this excursion at _the _worst possible time.

Bloody fuck.

(pie*)

Bobby waited impatiently on the front porch. He was surprising himself by how eager he was to meet his other 'grandchild' as well as their 'mother'. He also knew things weren't good with his boys right now, though he didn't really know why. Just that they had both been calling frequently with complaints about the other.

So.

He was curious.

Dean and Sam arrived first, the familiar purr of the impala's engine announcing their arrival before he could actually see them. They got out of the car, Sam staring at the ground, Dean's hand on his gun.

Balls.

That was just bad sign after bad sign. Dean didn't even bother coming up to the porch to say hello. Instead he took of into the salvage yard, not even nodding to Bobby in greeting. Sam, his head hung down and a hang-dog expression in his eyes, made his way slowly up to Bobby.

"Hi Bobby."

"What's goin' on with you idjits now," Bobby asked with a sigh. Sam collapsed further into himself, shrugging. Bobby gave the boy a look guaranteed to make him spill his beans.

"It's a long story." Sam whispered. "And I think you'll hate us."

"We got time. And nothin' could do that, ya idjit. Ya' know that." The briefest moments of this sort were allowed with Sam who couldn't seem to function without talking about his feeling every once in a while.

And right there, on the porch, the both of them still standing, the story poured out. Bobby didn't hate them, but shit, it was a lot to take in. His boys in love with each other and with Dean's baby momma. The fights. The tension. The things they wanted to do with each other.

Shit, it was a lot to take in.

Shit.

Shit.

Bobby cursed John for not being there. He cursed John for raising his sons away from everybody. For teaching them not to trust, and to rely and love only each other. It was a surprise, but somehow it wasn't too.

How could Dean and Sam fall in love with anyone but the other? They had only ever loved each other. It was the way they had always been. Dean and Sam. Sam and Dean. Never one without the other.

Somehow, it was more surprising that they loved another too.

But there was also the incest part of all this. The part of Bobby that believed that this could send his boys straight to hell, loving one another like this. Oh, it wasn't that they loved another man. Bobby had known that about both of them for ages, and never really had any problem with it. In a hunter's world, you loved who you could, when you could. And that was that.

'Course, that didn't carry over to things like _incest. _But maybe it should, Bobby thought. Why not, after all? It wasn't like _they _could have babies which was one of the main reasons incest was taboo. If they could it would have been a whole different situation. As for the other concerns about the psychological implications and repercussions of such a relationship…well, it was Dean and Sam. Hunters. Partners. Brothers. Intertwined so tightly that you couldn't ever hope to separate one from the other.

And fuck, human and supernatural beings alike had tried and failed to separate the two brothers. It was never going to happen.

So Bobby was slightly disturbed, but not enough to keep him from giving Sam his blessing. His son (for that was what both boys were to him) relaxed and smiled and went to find Dean, a bounce in his step that Bobby hadn't seen since before the boy took off for Stanford.

(pie*)

Sam found Dean exactly where he though he'd find him, over by the old 1950 Belair. It didn't run anymore, but Dean had always wanted one exactly like it ever since he was a little boy. As long as they had known 'Uncle' Bobby, this had been Dean's safe haven. He was curled up inside the car, staring out into the distance. Sam opened the passenger door and got in beside Dean.

For a while, they just sat in silence. Unlike the many silences of the last week, this one was soft and easy.

"I'm sorry, Sammy," Dean whispered, not looking at him. Sam looked over in shock. Dean rarely apologized.

"I've been treating you like crap and it's not fair. It's just…things with Harry have been…"

"I know," Sam answered softly.

"I don't know what to do. What do I do, Sammy?"

Sam didn't have an answer. They sat in silence. It wasn't tense or awkward, but it definitely wasn't a nice silence either. It was more of a sad silence. A forlorn silence.

It lasted until they saw the cloud of dust announcing another car coming up the drive. They made their way up to the house, where Bobby was already being greeted enthusiastically by Felix.

Sam shot a smile Harry's way. Harry gave him a tense, somewhat pained smile in return, which quickly slipped into a grimace and then off his face completely. Sam shared a concerned look with Dean.

This didn't look good.

(pie*)

Bobby watched the car pull up from his porch. A young man slipped out of the driver's side and Bobby waved and nodded. This must be the infamous Harry. The boy nodded in return before he opened the right-side back door and bent in. A moment later, Felix was running towards him, a big grin on his face, yelling "Granpa!"

Bobby chuckled and swept the child up in his arms. Harry had moved to the other side of the car, though he kept a watchful eye on him and Felix. Good, Bobby thought. Man had his head on straight.

"Granpa! Granpa! Guess what!" Bobby was momentarily distracted by a deluge of four-year-old chatter, though he didn't miss his boys approaching and the tense exchange between them and Harry.

Huh.

He had thought all the tension was between the two of them. Apparently not.

Harry ducked into the car again and came out carrying the other boy. Dean's other son. As expected, he (Isaac) looked just like Felix and therefore just like Dean. But his nature (unlike Felix's) did not seem to come from theWinchesterside. There were no bright smiles and no wild exuberance. Isaac was settled comfortably in his 'mother's' arms, one arm around Harry's neck and the other holding a worn stuffed animal under his chin.

Harry walked up slowly.

"Mumma! Mumma come meet Granpa!" Harry smiled at his son and took the last couple steps up to the porch where Sam, Dean, Bobby and Felix were gathered.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Singer. I've heard a lot about you."

"Call me Bobby, boy." Bobby called every man younger than him boy. It was just the way it was. Sometime people reacted badly to the hit to their pride. But he'd never seen someone react like Harry did.

He flinched, arms instinctively tightening on Isaac as though to protect him from something. His head ducked between his shoulders and he closed his eyes like he was expecting a blow. The reaction only lasted a second, and a moment later, Harry was standing straight again.

"Please, um, don't call me boy."

Bobby nodded respectfully. He then quickly (and masterfully) shifted the attention away from Harry.

"You must be Isaac. I've heard'a awful lot about you from Felix and my boys, here."

Isaac bit his lip and shyly smiled upwards at him, before ducking his face into his fat- mother's neck. Harry smiled and stroked a hand through Isaac's messy brown hair, saying, "He's a little shy."

"Felix, did you say hello to Dean and Sam?"

"Hi Deannie, hi Sammy!" Felix said, grinning up and held his hands out to be picked up by Dean. Dean swung the boy easily into his arms and started tickling him. Felix squealed with laughter.

Harry's face creased in a momentary frown, before he smiled warmly at the pair. Bobby caught Sam looking and noting the momentary lapse too. Something was going on here.

Eventually, they made their way inside and Bobby coaxed both boys into making some Chocolate Chip cookies with him. Isaac remained quiet and absolutely refused to part with his stuffed stag (which is what it was) and made Sammy come with them. That left Dean and Harry alone.

Bobby had the slightest inkling that was a very bad thing.

(pie*)

Harry shifted uncomfortably. His stomach hurt like nobody's business and Dean was giving him shifty glances out of the corner of his eyes.

"Harry – we should, um…"

"Yeah. We should talk," Harry said, "But nows a really bad time."

"Harry…"

"I know. Look, I'm really sorry, but now is just not the right time."

"Harry –"

"Please Dean."

"Harry we need to talk about this."

"I need to take a walk." One more minute, one more word out of Dean's mouth and was going to explode. Harry got up and walked out the door. The door slammed shut behind it, and with the loud bang, all his anger fled.

He sat down at the edge of the porch, put his head in his hands and cried. It was so fucking hard because he fucking loved Dean.

Maybe he had always loved Dean.

But it was obvious Dean didn't love him. Dean mostly wanted to be with him because of the boys and because Sam wanted to be with him.

"Harry?" It was Sam's voice, but Harry could tell that Dean and Bobby and the boys were right behind him. "Is everything alright?"

Harry shrugged. And then nodded. And then shook his head. And then shrugged again.

Felix piped up helpfully, "Mumma's got his period."

Harry's face flushed bright red. He buried his face in his hands. He always knew being so honest with his boys would backfire on him.

"What?" The voice was Dean's voice, choked and confused. Harry winced, but sucked up his Gryffindor courage and turned around.

"I um, may have skipped that part when I explained Androgyn to you." Harry attempted a smile. Dean, Sammy and Bobby were all staring at him, wide-eyed.

"You have a…" Sammy tried, but stopped.

"Yeah. I don't bleed or anything. Androgyns have a separate organ for blood filtration. The blood runs from the womb into the hemopurgon and then the usable blood gets filtered into the system and waste gets dumped into the waste systems," Harry explained as clinically as he could manage.

"So that's it?" Dean asked with what sounded like relief.

"No," Harry said honestly, though he glanced away. "I get mood swings and the occasional strange craving. And the cramps are killer – the hemopurgon is mostly muscle but it's tiny, so the cramps are much worse than with a normal female period. I'm full up on pain potions; it's the only way I function at, uh, this time of the month."

Sam and Dean kept staring at him.

"I tried to explain that this was a bad time to get together."

And they kept staring.

Finally, Bobby snapped them out of it. "Alright idjits, leave the poor bo- man alone, wouldja? C'mon boys let's get those cookies finished." Felix obediently bounced into the house after Bobby. Isaac followed more sedately after a reassuring look from Harry.

Sam awkwardly sat down beside him. "I'm sorry. We should have asked why you didn't want to come. I just assumed it was causa-" Sam glanced over at Dean and then back at Harry, forehead creased into a concerned frown.

Dean leaned up against the porch, looked down at Harry and whispered, "There's so much we don't know about each other. We hurt you without meanin'…" Dean trailed off and looked out at the salvage yard.

"I should have explained too. You couldn't have known or guessed what was wrong. But you're right; we don't know much about each other. Maybe, maybe we should try and get to know each other better before we try to-"

"Sort out the shit?" Dean suggested idly.

Harry laughed.

And it seemed like everything was going to be alright.

(pie*)

Sam was the one who finally did it. He asked Harry and Dean out on a date. Harry was a little surprised it actually happened, but really, really pleased to.

Though he hadn't had much use for one over the years, Harry did have a babysitter he trusted. It was an old nurse of Isaac's from when he was still in the NICU (Neo-natal Intensive Care Unit). Her name wasGeorgia, but everyone called her George. She was like the boy's grandmother and watched them whenever he needed it, which was rarely. George was happy to take the boys and even happier that Harry was 'finally' going on a date.

Sam had picked out a rather upscale restaurant for their date, which struck Harry as somewhat odd as the brothersWinchesterhad always struck him as more of the truck stop diner sorts. Still he wasn't going to complain since the place was a fairly new Italian restaurant that Harry had been lusting after for a while. He dressed neatly in a pair of trous and a button down shirt (it was one Ginny had picked out for him, so he knew it looked good).

When he arrived at the restaurant, the hostess happily led him back to where the brothers were sitting. He gently pecked each of them on the cheek before slipping in beside Dean. Dean sat up a little straighter and gave Harry a little grin. Harry smiled back. Both boys were more put together than Harry had ever seen them, both sporting slacks and white button downs.

"Hey," Dean greeted, "How's it goin'?"

"Good," Harry responded. "You guys?"

"Good!" Dam responded with a sunny smile while Dean gave a tighter smile. "What are you doin' with the boys tonight?"

"They're at home with their babysitter. She's one of Isaac's old nurses from when he was a baby. Her name isGeorgiabut everyone calls her George. She's great."

Sam smiled again. Dean was nibbling on his lip, but at Harry's glance gave an acknowledging nod.

"Everything alright?"

"We want to explain."

"Explain what?" Harry asked, vaguely concerned. Were they breaking up with him? No, no, that was silly.

Dean and Sam exchanged a long look.

"Everything," Dean finally said, "Everything."

(pie*)

And the story poured from their lips. Dean started, but the story flowed seamlessly between the two; growing and changing, shifting, tying, new paths unfolding and closing.

They told of their mother, of her love and her past. They told of her horrible death. Of the childhood that followed. Of too much responsibility and too little of their father. Of fending for themselves and learning to hunt. Of the horrible fight that tore them apart for four years. Of the situation that brought them together. Of Sam's loss. Of the months remembering who they used to be. Of Sam and everything he faced and learned about himself.

About Sam.

Dying.

Dying.

Dying.

Dead.

And the deal.

The last year.

Hell.

And then Cas, who (it was clear to Harry) Dean loved.

Of all the awkwardness. Of the hurt and tension. Of the blood and the demon.

Of the apocalypse, which changed everything.

And the averted apocalypse which somehow didn't change anything at all.

Angels.

Demons.

And of Sam barely avoiding hell. Of anticipation that led to nothing. And then – everything.

Normal.

And so very strange.

And then meeting Harry. And how everything was changing for the better.

Harry sat in silence, looking at his hands, clasped around his fork which had long ago dropped permanently to his plate. They had shared their story, so Harry shared his.

His parents' death to the hint for Horcurxes. The horrible death of so many of his loved ones, to his own half-death. The final duel and the press and the attention that followed, and how he had to get away, he just had to, so he moved to the states. Meeting Dean. And then the boys.

The three men sat in silence together for a long time, finishing their dinners in silence.

Sam paid the bill and Harry kissed his men goodnight in silence before he headed home.

Alone.

(pie*)

At home, Dean and Sam quietly got ready for bed. When Sam came into their room, Dean was propped up in bed, covers folded back invitingly. Sam climbed into bed beside, buried his head in Dean's chest and started to cry. Dean's shoulders shuddered lightly and dampness seeped into Sammy's hair.

(pie*)

The nightmares were back.

In horrible, terrifying detail.

Harry tossed and shook and sobbed and screamed his way through the night. He had long had a silencing spell on his room, so the boys never woke. But it wasn't the boys Harry thought about, most nights. It wasn't their names he screamed out in dread in the middle of the night.

Dean. Sam.

This was so fucked up. What had any of the done to deserve the lives they had led?

Maybe…

No that was too romantic and girly to even think.

_…maybe they were each other's reward. _

Fuck.

He loved Sam and Dean way too much.

(pie*)

Their next Friday night came too quickly. Their was a week and a half left 'til Christmas, and as the boys got more and more into the spirit, happily dictating letters to Santa and ticking days off on the calendar, it was clear to Dean that Harry had not slept since he last saw them.

There were bags under his eyes, which were bloodshot. He looked like he had lost weight. So that night, after their usual affairs of the evening (dinner and bath and bed for the boys, and after Harry headed up to bed) Dean followed Harry into his room.

The sight he met would stay with him for the rest of his life. As soon as opened the door and stepped in, he could hear the screams. He had never heard such screams except…except in hell. He thought of Harry's life.

He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry fought hard for a couple minutes, but Dean held on tight, and eventually Harry fought himself into wakefulness.

"Dean?" The voice was hoarse and small, but it was still familiar to Dean. He tightened his grip.

"Shh, Harry, I'm right here."

"…just hold me?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Always." Dean swore.

Later that night, Dean was woken up when the door to Harry's room opened. Sam was standing in the doorway in his pj's, looking awkward.

"Dean? I, um, couldn't sleep without you there."

"S'fine Sammy. C'mon. Plenty of room for all of us."

"What's goin' on?" Harry asked sleepily, rubbing at his eyes.

"It's just Sammy, go back to sleep."

"Sammy? Sorry, I stole your teddy bear, huh?" Harry asked softly, more awake. He scooted over, into Dean, so that Sammy could get in on his other side. But as he moved, he distinctly felt Dean's reaction to sleeping so close.

"Hmm, what's that I wonder," Harry whispered mischievously, pushing at the blankets. "Happy to see Sammy, are we?" Dean blushed lightly as Harry revealed his tented sweats. Harry trailed a hand down Dean's naked chest, gently stoking any scars he came across.

He glanced up to check that this was okay. Dean glanced over Harry's shoulder, and Harry followed his gaze. Sammy's cheeks were flushed and his own sleep pants were tenting as he watched.

"I think Sammy here approves, Dean." Harry reached out his other hand for Sammy, and Sammy crawled closer. Harry quickly maneuvered the brothers into a position that suited him. He knew they weren't quite ready to be intimate with each other, so he positioned himself between them, straddling Sam's lap but facing Dean. Harry rolled his hips back into Sam's erection.

Sam groaned.

Harry leaned forward, keeping a steady motion up with his hips and kissed Dean messily, nipping at his lips and using lots of tongue. He tugged one of Dean's hands around Sammy's neck, and linked their fingers. The other hand Harry brought down to palm at Dean's cock. Dean followed his example, and brought his hand down to Harry's boxer shorts. With a quick glance too see if Harry was alright, Dean slipped his hand inside Harry's shorts. Harry moaned and threw his head back against Sammy's shoulder. Sam leaned forward tentatively and drew Dean into a heated kiss, all tongue and tooth. Harry moaned, and rocked harder, back into Sammy and then forward into Dean's hands. His strokes on Dean's length grew harder.

It wasn't long before they were all coming, not all together, but not all apart, either.

They fell asleep in a mess of tangled limbs and sweaty bodies.

No one had a single nightmare all night long.

*Unsweetened crust with true southern bbq, hot, spicy and messy, but somehow, through it all, tasting of home


	9. Sunrise Pie

Strawberry Rhubarb, or "Anything but Apple" Pie

_Summary: Winchesters aren't meant for "Apple Pie" lives. Potters, well, they're even worse than Winchesters on that front. Add an Angel into the mix, and you know you're going to get anything but Apple Pie. But they were all right with that. Mpreg. Eventual Dean/Harry/Sam/Castiel._

_Alternate Summary: Despite all the weird things he's seen, Dean never thought a man could get pregnant. So when he runs into an old flame with twin boys, it doesn't even cross his mind that they might be his. Well, not at first at least._

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural. No infringement is intended.

Note: This Chapter's Pie delightfully provided by **MissiYoung** who was inspired by my story to bake a pie. Yum. Thanks, Missi! You should all go read her crossover. I read it today and really liked i t!(Name and enhanced description of pie provided by yours truly). **Please Review! **

Chapter Nine: Sunrise Pie

"Mumma?" Harry looked up from his Daily Prophet (Hermione insisted on sending him the Sunday edition every Monday morning though the floo). The boys were off from School for Christmas Break, so he'd let them sleep in and then hang around in their PJ's. For the last hour or so they had been watching cartoons while Isaac received preventative antibiotics. It was flu and pneumonia season, after all.

Isaac and Felix were standing in the doorway, having pulled in Isaac's IV stand behind them. Harry got up and washed his hands. Picking up Isaac with one arm and pulling the IV stand after him with the other, Harry deposited Isaac on the kitchen table. With expert hands, Harry removed Isaac's IV. The doctors and healers had been talking about getting Isaac a central venous catheter (CVC or Central Line), which was a permanent line that would allow fluids and medicines to be administered with out a new IV every time. This was a good idea's for many reasons, but mostly because Isaac's veins were already getting scarred and stiff. It was therefore becoming more difficult and painful for IV's to be placed.

"Mumma we know what we want for Yule." Isaac declared. The boys always received one large, joint gift from him each year. Last year's had been a trip to Disney World.

"Alright. Let me get your brother up here…" Harry swept Felix up onto the table and then sat down. "Tell me what you want."

He expecting the request to be something like a trip to visit Grandma and Grandpa (Molly and Arthur) or Papa and Moony (Sirius and Remus) since they only went back toEnglandmaybe once a year, usually over the summer. They could ask for a trip toCaliforniaorNew York. Maybe a trip to Six Flags or Legoland. There were lots of options.

"We want Sammy and Deannie to be our Daddies."

Or there was that.

"I'll – um, I'll have to think about that one boys. Why don't you go play, okay?" He helped them off the table and sent them on their way.

Bloody hell.

Fuck.

What the fuck was he supposed to do? He wasn't ready…or he didn't think he was…

Harry covered his face and closed his eyes and took ten deep breaths in and out. He cleared his mind. And then he removed himself from it and examined what he felt. It was something he had learned to do when he had realized he could read aura's. Aura's were difficult to pinpoint at first. He had needed a particular mindset. Once he had mastered it, he discovered that if he turned that mindset inwards, he could examine his own aura.

His aura told him that he had met people he would love forever. People he would never be able to replace and that he was irreversibly connected to them (the color of his aura was already tinged with the colors of Sam and Dean's. Not quite as intertwined as life partners, but definitely on it's way).

There was no backing down. This was it. These were the men he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He would never, ever find a relationship better than the one he was already building.

And that meant the family he was building, with three parents and two sons. So maybe he could give the boys what they wanted after all. If he could let go, and trust Dean.

But he still believed that Dean didn't really want to be with him. Dean clearly wanted the boys – wanted to be a father. He clearly loved Sammy. And Sammy clearly wanted to be with Harry. So Harry thought, maybe Dean was just with him so that he could be with Sammy and have his sons around. Maybe that's the way it was.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying not to notice the moisture collecting on his face.

Then there was a knock on the door.

(pie*)

Dean fidgeted uncomfortably on the doorstep, pulling on his cap and breathing into his freezing hands. Sam had to work today, but Dean had the day off. So far he hadn't ever been with Harry when Sam wasn't at least near-by to play referee.

But it was almost Christmas.

And that was enough of a reason for Dean to fix things with Harry. He was looking forward to his Apple Pie Christmas, but it wouldn't be worth anything if things stayed the way there were between he and Harry. He didn't have words for the awkwardness between them, but he knew that he hated it. And he wanted to feel close to Harry again.

He wanted what Sammy had with Harry. The ease, the gentle looks, the occasional held hand when they watched movies with the boys, the way that even in his sleep, Harry cuddled up to Sam and buried his head in Sammy's neck.

Dean was so fucking jealous.

Harry opened the door.

For a long minute, they just stared at each other. For a minute, Dean wondered where the boys were, but then he heard the distinctive noises of Tom and Jerry coming from the living room. Dean knew where he rated, and it certainly wasn't before Tom and Jerry.

His lips quirked.

But then he noticed the tears.

Harry had obviously tried to rub them away, but Dean was a big brother. He knew how to pick tears out of grimaces, shouts, swears, punches and pouts. Harry didn't stand a chance.

"Harry? Why are you crying?" And then the tears started coming faster. Harry went to turn, to his hide the tears again, but Dean didn't let him. He pulled the slight man into his embrace and whispered comforting nothings.

Slowly, Harry calmed down. And as he did, his body tensed against Dean.

"Why are you here?"

Somehow, Dean knew that Harry wasn't asking why Dean was standing on his doorstep.

"'cause I want you." Dean said softly.

And Harry melted into his embrace.

"Really?"

"Of course, Harry. Why else would I be here?"

Harry pulled away, blushing and shrugging. Dean was immediately concerned.

"Harry? Why else would I be here?"

Harry shrugged and then murmured, "The boys I guess. Or cause Sammy wanted to be."

Dean was aghast. That's why Harry though he was here?

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck.

"No! No, Harry! I mean, yeah, that's all part of it, but so are you, ya know? You're a big part!"

Harry nodded and smiled slightly, "Come in."

Dean was pretty sure Harry wasn't convinced, but now that Dean knew it was a problem he could fix it. Of that he was sure.

(pie*)

Christmas was there before Harry knew it. Things between he and Dean were improving daily, and everything seemed to be going right for once. Isaac had avoided both the flu and pneumonia. Felix's reports from pre-school didn't hold a single remark on his social skills or speaking and he hadn't had an accident in three days. This last achievement, Harry was happy to admit, had everything to do with more adults being around to remind him to 'go'.

Harry liked not being a single parent.

He liked it even more as presents collected under the tree as it grew closer and closer to Christmas. Though Harry was by no means stressed about money, given his inheritance, he liked the boys receiving things from other people too.

Of course, presents were poring in from over-seas too. Nearly every Weasley sent a present for the boys (usually a combined one), and there were presents from Moony and Sirius, Neville and Luna as well. But this felt different. Harry didn't really know why, but it did.

He liked it.

It was also nice that on Christmas Eve as he lay Dinner out on the table, it wasn't just for the boys and him. It was for Dean and Sammy, and their Uncle Bobby. Dean had been trying to reach Castiel, his angel, for a couple days now, hoping that the angel could make it too, but hadn't heard back yet.

Harry knew Dean was hurting over that, so he did his best to soothe him. Generally, this took the form of soft caresses and kisses when Dean wasn't expecting them. It also took form in Harry's world famous White Christmas Pie, which he had been working on all day, just for Dean. (Harry had a secret plan to save a piece and let Dean eat it off his chest that night).

They sat down to dinner around five-thirty. Isaac had refused to get his medicines in front of Granpa, so Harry had removed the two of them to the bathroom while Dean and Sam set the table.

Bobby cut the turkey. They laughed and talked and had a good time. About half way through the meal, they were interrupted when a complete and utter stranger popped into Harry's dining room. He reached for his wand before he noticed the wings.

Ah, this must be Castiel.

"Cas!" Dean cheerfully exclaimed. But Cas wasn't looking at Dean. He was staring at Harry, his eyes wide and slightly fearful. Harry sighed. It wasn't often he had to deal with this. And it was Christmas too, he whined internally.

"Boys, would you please go upstairs? I'll call you down for dessert soon." Both boys were under the table, giggling, and had missed Castiel's arrival all together. They gave him odd looks as they crawled out, but were too used to sudden arrivals to give it much thought. They happily clambered up the stairs to their room, where Harry could hear the giggling.

Harry stood.

Castiel fell to his knees.

"You," He whispered softly.

"Please stand. I don't insist on behavior like that. And either way, you are a guest of my friends and therefore a guest of mine."

Castiel stood, trembling.

"I'm no longer in power." Harry reminded lightly.

"You remain the Master of Death." Castiel said softly. Dean, Sam and Bobby hissed and turned to stare at him. Harry sighed. This wasn't how he had wanted to break this particular news to them.

"Yes, that's true. But I'm on leave until I die. Surely you know that."

Castiel nodded, but still looked unnerved.

"Harry?" Sam piped up questioningly.

Harry sighed one more time and explained, "A while ago I came to be the owner of three artifacts that when owned by one person makes that person the Master of Death. It was a complete fluke and I was furious when I found out it happened.

"Usually when someone becomes the Master of Death, they immediately stop aging and move into heaven, so to speak. But I didn't want that. I wanted a normal life. So I made a deal that I could age normally, have children, a career – the apple pie life, you know? When I die, I have a responsibility to serve Heaven's Power as Master of Death, which is actually a rather nice gig. I just didn't want it right away."

Dean and Sam continued to stare at him.

"Dean? Sam?" Harry asked worriedly.

"He's not evil, Cas?" Dean asked softly. Harry's heart broke a little.

"No, of course not." Cas answered. Dean turned back to Harry.

"I'm sorry." He stepped forward. Harry expected Dean to kiss him. But he didn't. Just hugged him.

Harry knew why. He'd known that Dean was in love with Cas. He just didn't think anything would come of it. But here, seeing the way Cas watched Dean. Well, it was clear that Castiel loved Dean too. Would the angel be willing to share?

Would Dean?

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked Cas, to interrupt the sudden awkward silence. Harry was biting his lip in the way he always did when he was nervous or anxious or both and all of Dean's attention was on Cas (and vice versa).

"Dean called me so that I could join you for Christmas. I had business to attend to in Heaven and couldn't arrive until now. I apologize if I interrupted," Cas' attention shifted again to Harry and the back to Dean.

"It's alright," Harry said softly. It was obvious to Sammy (and Dean, by the way his brother's head suddenly snapped to Harry) that something was not all right. At all. "We were just finishing up dinner. You can join us for dessert if you want."

"Did I say something?" Castiel asked, head cocked, as Harry slipped into the kitchen.

"I don't know," Dean said, "Let me –"

"No, I'll go Dean, I think- "

"Would both of you idjits go check on the lad (this had become Bobby's adaptation of his usual 'boy' for Harry') Castiel can stay with me for a minute or two."

Dean and Sam nodded in unison and took off for the kitchen. Harry had his head in his hands, elbows propping himself up on the counter. His shoulders were shaking lightly.

"Harry, what'sa matter?" Sammy asked softly, laying a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. Dean approached on the other side, not quite touching.

Harry shrugged.

"Is it Cas? Do you, uh, not like him? Or is the Master of Death stuff? 'Cause honestly, Harry, we don't care," Sam cajoled.

"I can't lose him." Harry muttered tearfully.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Dean."

Dean's eyes went wide, and he moved to open his mouth and reassure Harry, but Sammy gave a quick shake of his head. Harry was obviously really out of it, if he hadn't noticed Dean yet, and Sammy wanted to see what he could get out of him before Dean tried.

"Why would you lose him? Dean's not going anywhere, Harry?"

"He loves Castiel. I think maybe he always has. What if he doesn't want us anymore Sammy? Or what if Cas won't share Dean?"

"I love you." Dean said before he had time to think about it. Harry jumped and turned to stare at Dean. Dean's eyes were wide with panic, but he forged ahead. "I love you and I love Sammy. And…maybe I love Cas, too, but – I – I wouldn't want to be with him unless he wanted you guys too."

There was a crash by the doorway. They all turned.

Cas was looking at all of them with wide eyes.

Well, crap.

* layers of cheesecake pudding, tart berries, lemon pudding, and covered with a whipped topping all baked into a granola crust, sweet and tart, soft and fluffy, with just enough crunch to make it real, all rolled together into the promise of a better tomorrow. (MissiYoung's Pie)


	10. Gingerbread House Pie

Strawberry Rhubarb, or "Anything but Apple" Pie

_Summary: Winchesters aren't meant for "Apple Pie" lives. Potters, well, they're even worse than Winchesters on that front. Add an Angel into the mix, and you know you're going to get anything but Apple Pie. But they were all right with that. Mpreg. Eventual Dean/Harry/Sam/Castiel._

_Alternate Summary: Despite all the weird things he's seen, Dean never thought a man could get pregnant. So when he runs into an old flame with twin boys, it doesn't even cross his mind that they might be his. Well, not at first at least._

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural. No infringement is intended.

Notes: So, with no warning to anyone but people who gave me awesome reviews, we have reached the end. Yeah, I know. Crazy. And kinda sad. There are, however, at least three sequels in the works. o_O. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the pie filled ride as much as I did. It shouldn't be long before the sequel is up!

Chapter Ten: Gingerbread House Pie

"What?"

"Cas!" Dean cried out. Both Sam and Dean automatically reached out and grabbed Cas, as though preventing him from leaving. And considered how he had winged himself in, this was probably a good idea.

Harry watched with equally wide eyes as Cas' wings swung out as though preparing to flee, but he seemed unable or unwilling with Sam and Dean attached to him so.

"Please Cas, don't go." Sam pleaded softly.

Cas just shook his head, eyes wide and frightened. "I-" He choked.

"Castiel, listen," Harry stated gently. Cas' eyes swung to him anxiously. "I know that this isn't the way that Dean wanted you to find out about how he feels about you. And I know the prospect of loving him – of loving any of us, or being close to any of us, is frightening to you. But I think – I think this is right. I – I've been looking at Dean and Sam's and my aura, and we're starting to bleed together like life partners do-"

Dean and Sam stiffened, and sent him their own slightly panicked looks. Harry ignored them for the moment. He hadn't wanted to tell them about his aura seeing ability quite yet, or about the distinct probability that they were going to be together forever, but right now his main focus was calming Cas down before he broke Dean's heart irrevocably.

"But we're empty too. We're missing a part. I think you're that part. You can make us whole, Cas. You can. No one else, and one day, not too far away, I think, you might be able to love us the way you love Dean. I think you know it too."

Harry and Cas locked eyes. Harry hadn't ever felt any thing like it. He loved Dean and Sammy. He could already feel his soul merging with theirs. But they, despite their uncommon knowledge of the supernatural, were only Muggles. They would never feel the power cresting and locking and knotting and playing and testing and teasing and caressing between he and Castiel. They couldn't. And that was okay. It really was.

But this.

Harry needed this, just like he needed Dean's silliness and sarcasm, his deep, silent love.

Harry needed this, just like he needed Sammy's intelligence and his questions and his soft, light, puppy love.

And he knew in his heart that everything he had just said to Castiel was true. They needed him to be whole. They would never be whole without them and it would be Harry who was the third wheel and Harry who would be left behind if they ever splintered.

"Please."

Cas' shoulders slumped, and the fear slid away from his eyes. Tentatively, Sam and Dean let him go, looking to Harry with large, questioning eyes. Harry didn't know how to explain everything that had just occurred between Castiel and him. He didn't have words.

Suddenly they were hugging, he and Castiel. Castiel's wings, along with his arms, drawing Harry close. And Harry could hear his breaths and the unnecessary heart beats and the soft thrum of Cas' power.

"Cas?" Dean's voice asked from somewhere off to the left (Harry couldn't see through Cas' wings). "Are you staying?"

"Yes."

And that was good.

(pie*)

Mumma was calling us. Felie didn't want to go downstairs, 'cause he was having too much fun playing, but I managed to coax him down by reminding him that Mumma had promised to call us down for dessert. But when we reached the dining room (_not _the kitchen, 'cause Mumma never gives me meddies in the dining room, not ever), there was some strange man there. He was standing next to Deannie.

When we got there and he saw us, he cocked his head. I cocked my head too.

"I like him, Dean."

"I like him, Mumma."

And suddenly all the grown-ups but the new man were laughing.

It was kinda weird really.

(pie*)

Harry couldn't stop laughing. Vaguely he heard Sammy and Dean laughing too, and really, that only made him laugh harder. Isaac and Cas were giving them identical looks of confusion, which only worsened the whole situation. They just looked so much a like. It was a little strange really, but somehow not at all either.

The laughter took a long time to die down.

And then, it was sort of not awkward at all.

They had dessert.

Cas loved Harry's pie almost as much as Dean did. Dean went up and did bath with the boys, while the rest of them settled into the living room to watch A Christmas Carol which even Castiel seemed to enjoy. With the boys in pj's, they watched the rest of it. The boys fell asleep halfway through and Harry and Sammy carried them up to bed. Isaac was always allowed to skip his pump feed Christmas Eve.

The rest of them stayed up late, drinking egg nog. After Bobby claimed he was too old to stay up any longer with the 'yungin's', Harry set him up in the guest room. Dean, Sammy and Harry shared sloppy kisses under the mistletoe and tried to get Cas drunk. Finally, they too, stumbled up to bed, Dean dragging Cas behind them. They collapsed into bed.

And then things got awkward, because Cas stood awkwardly by the edge of the bed, eyes wide with panic.

"Cas," Dean said, his voice warm and rough with tiredness, "It's okay. We're just gonna cuddle. Nothin' more."

Cas cocked his head. "Cuddle?"

Dean, Sammy and Harry shared long looks.

Dean quickly took charge. "Here, Cas, sit right here in the middle of the bed. Yeah, like that. Now lean back against the bed. Right. Open your thighs. No, no, don't worry, Cas. Okay, Harry you sit here," Dean gestured to the v of Cas' legs. Harry happily settled himself in. "Now put your arms around Harry. That's good. Sammy, you com'ere." Sammy lay down with his head settled in Harry's lap, lying sideways on the bed. "Hmm, not really enough room…" Dean trailed off as Harry pulled out his wand and lazily enlarged the bed. Dean shot him a huge grin and settle himself in the square of Cas' and Sammy's body.

"Put your wings round me," Harry requested sleepily, drawing some blankets over the pile of people on the bed.

"Wings?" Dean asked sharply. "You can see – feel his wings."

Harry looked up and somewhat apologetically said, "Yeah."

"Oh." Harry could tell that Dean was jealous, but they'd just have to deal with that in the morning, because Harry was too tired to try and figure out what to say right now.

Castiel gently curved his wings around Harry, and Harry gently stroked the feathers. A hum that was more purr like than anything else escaped Cas' lips, and Dean relaxed.

And that was Cas' first cuddle session. Slowly, the humans drifted off.

Cas would later admit that there was nothing that contented him more than having 'his humans' cuddled around him, all of them covered in blankets.

(pie*)

They were woken in the morning by the boys. Harry was expecting it, but by the way Sam, Dean and Cas all snapped to attention when the door flung open, they weren't.

"Mumma! It's Christmas!" Felix announced, climbing into bed, not at all put off by the three extra people. He settled himself firmly on Harry's stomach. Harry oofed, and adjusted him slightly. He reached around Cas and gently pulled Isaac up onto the bed, settling him in the crook between Harry and Cas. Isaac automatically leaned back into Cas, which made Harry smile.

"So it is bubba. I guess I'd better give you your first present." This too was tradition. The boys always got their combined present in bed, before they went down to the living room and the tree.

"I have something very important to tell you, okay?"

Felix and Isaac looked at him expectantly and nodded seriously.

"I met Deannie a long time ago – before you were even born. He had to go away after we met, but before he left he gave me a very precious gift. He gave me you boys. I know you asked the Deannie and Sammy be your new daddies for Christmas, but even before now, Dean was your Daddy. Cause he gave you to me."

"Deannie's Daddy?" Isaac asked, his voice quiet with awe.

Harry looked up and met Dean's gaze, which was full of warmth and love and sorrow and _promise. _

"Yes he is. And he's gonna be your Daddy for a very long time now."

"For always and always?"

"For always and always." Dean swore to the boys.

For always and always.

*a sweetened ginger crust, honey, crumbled ginger bread, almonds crystallized in molasses, a layer of sweet strawberries, crust topped with powder sugar, so sweet, so full of the holidays, warmth on chill winter nights and the dearness of being with loved ones.

_fin. _


	11. Sequel Now Up

The first sequel in the Pie Verse, entitled Butter Cream Pie, is now up! Please Read and Review!


End file.
